Halfa Theory
by Pii
Summary: "Jack, we've found a new species!" so they find out Danny Phantom is a half-ghost. But, who is he? Will they find out the secret identity of the ghost boy? Read and Review, anyone? Being rewritten with a beta! x3
1. Revealed

_Hi guys! Welcome to my new fic, ahem… 'Halfa Theory'. Maybe some of you already know I am going to post this from DeviantArt or PM. Nah, enjoy this fic! Oh yea, I am going to make another fic too after this, 'Time Clash'. You can check the little preview on DeviantArt, http : / / torosiken . deviantart . com (remove the spaces). I will start Time Clash if lots of you wants me to make it (go comment there if you want the story to posted!) and if I already done my other fic. Because I can't handle too many fics. Nah, sorry about the off-topic earlier. Now back to Halfa Theory. I don't own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman did. Review please? And sorry bad grammar._

**Halfa Theory**

Fenton Works, 10.30 PM.

Down at the lab, two scientists busy with their things. They brought a glass with a glowing green liquid in it. However, there's a little of the color red in the green liquid. The scientist started to type in some data in their computer. The computer opened the data of a ghost. The screen had shown a picture of a ghost with black and white suit. The ghost has snow white hair and glowing green eyes. It also showed a 'D' logo on the ghost's chest.

'_Danny Phantom_', the title said. '_Aliases: Ghost Boy, Ghost Kid, Ghost Child, Inviso-Bill, Phantom, etc._'. '_Rank: Public Enemy Number One_'. Then there's a '_Hero/Villain?_'. '_Species: Ghost_'.

Jack Fenton, looking at the computer, scrolled down along the data of Phantom. Meanwhile, Maddie did some sort of tests on another table. After she tested the green liquid, she gasped in surprise. "Jack, come here," she called her husband. Jack quickly walked over Maddie, the two looking at the test result. Shocked, they did not believe what it had said. Maddie opened her mouth slowly.

"_Jack… we've found a new species…!_"

**Line break**

Everyone gathered on the town hall, talking to each other, wondering what's going to be announced. Danny, Sam, and Tucker stood together along the side. The three also wondered what the new announcement was going to be?

"Do you know what the new announcement is?" Sam asked. The boys just shook their heads. "My parents going to talk," Danny answered back in a low voice.

"I bet it's nothing important, they're never serious." Danny frowned. "Except for ghosts," he added but how wrong he was. They always embarrass him in front of people. Danny doesn't really care. Maybe it'd just something stupid. The speaker was turned on, everyone stopped talking each other and looked directly at Jack and Maddie, who stood in front right now.

"Attention everyone." Maddie spoke loudly and proudly, "We have something to announce you." Danny turned grim for a while as Sam and Tucker noticed their worried friend that they raise their eyebrows. Danny kept wishing that his parents not going to tell something bad. Muttering softly, "Pleasedon'tembarrasspleasedon'tembarraspleasedon'tembarraspleasedon't…"

But Maddie, spotting Danny from the crowd, smiled and turned at him, she waved then spoke loudly on the mic, "_Hi Sweetie!_"

Danny's cheeks turned red as he started to lower himself. _Oh, great. Just when I wished for them not to embarrass me…_

Sam and Tucker looked at him. That's Maddie and Jack, you know. Always embarrassing their children. Everyone turned to the Fentons again. "Okay, we got something to tell you. Last night we were doing some tests, and we found something to change the scientific world!"

Everyone gasped, starting to mumble to each other, wondering what that is. Danny's attention was focused on this, as well as Sam and Tucker too. The three decided to listen carefully if it's something important. They gulped, wishing that it has nothing to do about Danny's secret. Maddie turned to Jack and showed him some papers as he nodded and turned to the mic again.

"…Silence please" Maddie said. Everyone turned back towards Maddie and Jack. Danny, Sam, and Tucker are still worried about this. Sweat trickled down their face. Jack stepped towards the mic and said loudly, "That's right or there's no fudge." He said with a smile. Maddie quickly pushed him off the mic because of it being off topic.

"We've found something that will be really shocking the world," Maddie paused. Then she took in a deep breathe and exclaimed loudly, "_Danny Phantom is a half-ghost!_"

Everyone was shocked to hear the news but Danny, Sam, and Tucker were more shocked. The secret was revealed! But do they know who he is? People started to mumble again. Danny, Sam, and Tucker just about talked about this but Maddie's voice made them stop . "Can you listen to us, please?"

Everyone turned to Maddie and Jack again. Though lots of them still are mumbling around and were not stopped.

"We just found out about this yesterday, we've found a new species! The ghost boy is a half-ghost, half-human!" Maddie said cheerfully. She turned at Jack and winked at him. "And we have something to prove it!"

Danny quietly whispered to Sam and Tucker, "How did they find out…?" he asked. Sam and Tucker shook their heads, not knowing. If Danny doesn't know, how come they knew? This made no sense. Danny turned back to see his mom, searching for something on among her items. "Where's it?" Maddie muttered then she found it. "Ah, here it is!"

Proudly she showed a glass with green and red liquid in it. There was red liquid more than last night's. Everyone gasped and wondered what that thing was. However, Danny knew what it was. His eye go wider when he saw it. He muttered in a low voice, "_…my blood_,"

"Silence." Maddie tried to calm down the folks. "This is Phantom's blood. Last time we fought him, we saw him bleeding ectoplasm and then we were able to collect some! At first, when he was bleeding, we tried to follow him by the ectoplasm. But, weirdly, after we followed the ectoplasm, it turned to red human blood near the empty road. So we picked some up and the result is, the DNA of the ectoplasm and human blood are same! We mixed it up with another research we got, then we find out that Phantom is a half ghost!"

Danny is getting more shocked now. Slowly he put his left hand on his right arm because that's where he got shot. He was already fine because his fast healing. He shouldn't had changed human in that time but he did. This reminded him of what happened last evening.

**-Flashback-**

"_You're not getting away, Phantom!" Maddie yelled, aiming her ecto-gun on Phantom and shot him on his right arm. Phantom fell from the air, hitting the road. The two scientists ran over him to catch him. Danny glanced to his parents, putting his left hand on his right arm, then turned and tried to fly away._

"…_Shit, we lost him." The two scientists frowned. But then Maddie spotted ectoplasm on the road. Quickly she informed Jack. "Jack, look!" Jack looked at the ectoplasm. Maddie continued to speak, "It's Phantom's ectoplasm…"_

_The two looked each other then nodded. "Let's follow it."_

_The two went to follow the ectoplasm. This will lead them to Phantom. In the other side, Danny panted in exhaustion. He stopped on a small road then landed there. Sighing in relief, he looked left and right, to make sure nobody's there. As he found nobody, he changed back to his human form as the blood on his hand changed to red._

_He let his left hand off from his right arm. Danny winced in pain for a while then he pulled his right arm and looked at his wound. It's bleeding. The red blood fell to the green ectoplasm which fell earlier. The two colors mixed. Danny did not notice about them and even he didn't noticehis blood and ectoplasm falling all the way._

"_Need to get home soon," Danny muttered as he looked at his clock. Nine past eight thirty. Then he left that place and ran to his home. From the other side of the road, Maddie and Jack appeared, they were looking at the biggest pool of blood and ectoplasm. "Look, Jack!" Maddie pointed. The two wondered why there's red human blood there. They looked each other, then decided to bring it home for tests._

**-End Flashback-**

How come he did not notice about his blood falling all the way? Danny slapped his face. Sam tried to comfort Danny, the two looked at each other, then they turned to Danny's parents again.

"Isn't that awesome?" Maddie asked in a cheerful voice. People all around are still mumbling each other, wondering was it possible that Danny Phantom is a half-ghost? Maddie started to speak again, "Ahem, so… we figure that's why sometime he is off from the ghost detector. Nah, for everyone. The ghost boy can be anyone in this town. We will find out about his identity soon and we will catch him for more experiments!" Maddie said happily, then turned to Jack. "Your turn, Jack."

"Ar-hem! Okay everyone! Let's catch the ghost boy for the _fudge_! Banzai!" He spoke loudly and grinned. Everyone around started to clap their hands. Sam, Danny, and Tucker turned to panic. They need to do something. That's lucky they not yet find out that Danny Phantom is their Danny. But they must watch out for it.

"Ahem, so everyone. Get your eyes on the ghost boy." Maddie added. Then happily she turned to Danny cheerfully. "_Right, Sweetie?_"

Danny slapped his head as the people around start to turn towards him and laugh, "Oh… I think I'm going to lock myself in my room…" he muttered bitterly.

**-to be continued-**

That's it! Done the 1st chapter! Dani will appear on this soon ;D Review everyone?


	2. School is Bad

_Hi everyone =D *looking at the reviews* O_o I never imagined this story will that popular! Oh thanks everyone! *hugs* Here comes the chapter two, sorry this one take a long time to upload, my internet connection is down, and I must go to internet café for this. Hope you don't mind. And here's the chapter two everyone, enjoys! Sorry bad grammar, and review please?_

**o-DP-o**

Danny walked slowly to his locker, everyone talking about Phantom, and who he might be. Danny merely shrugged. They never knew that Phantom is the clumsy and weak Danny Fenton. Sighing, Danny opened his locker, placing his items in it. Near him, the A-list group were talking about Phantom.

"I wonder who Phantom might be," Paulina said, smiling. "I bet he's one of the A-lists!" she then opened her locker, exposing her Danny Phantom shrine. There were a lot of Danny Phantom pictures, hearts, and a 'Paulina heart Inviso-Bill'. Dash nodded in agreement as he prepared his arm in 'about-to punch' mode. "Yeah, and he's not going to be someone like..." Dash turned to see Danny Fenton, his favorite punching bag.

"…-Fenton! If I get bad mark in math, I will shove you into my locker!" He said as Danny walked away with a scared face. Dash turned back to see Paulina, Star, and Kwan. "At least he is not someone like Fenturd," Dash said as they started laughing. Danny met with Sam and Tucker and they're going to talk about that.

"Hey Danny." Sam greeted, Danny not answer for a while, "Hey Sam," Tucker and Sam looked around and noticed people talking about Danny Phantom right now. "Wow, that news spread really fast."

Tucker, looking at Danny, pointed with one finger on him. "You must be careful next time you change," he said. Danny lowered his voice a little. "Yeah, I know…" Sam and Tucker tried to comfort Danny. The other side of locker, there's a lot of students talking about Phantom. It just like they have a fan-club or something. Danny sighed, but then a blue mist escaped from his mouth. "I'll be right back," he said and went off to the bathroom.

Danny ran towards the bathroom, thankfully nobody inside that time(?). Light appears outside the bathroom, a second after that Danny Phantom flew out of the bathroom. He looked left and right, searching for a ghost nearby. Before that, scrams of people came to his ears. Danny flew to see what ghost it was.

Two ecto-pusses floated, Danny used his ghost ray to attack them, causing the two octopus ghosts fall. Danny was about to punch it until, a voice called out his name.

"Danny Phantom!"

Danny turned to see Dash grining happily towards him. Raising an eyebrow, Danny did not say anything. "I am your biggest fan! And I heard that you're a half-ghost!" he said happily. Danny turned to the other side of him to see Paulina, and other students also there. "Phantom! I love you!" Paulina said as he made a cute expression. Danny smiled softly, he opened his mouth to reply Paulina but before that, the ecto-pusses striked him.

"Uh, sorry. I have a job to do," Danny said as he turned back to the ecto-pusses and blasted one ghost ray. The ecto-pusses turned intangible and went inside a classroom. Danny followed, and the ecto-pusses spun their tentacles on Danny, slapping him plenty of times. Groaning, Danny grabbed all the tentacles and threw the ecto-pus on the other ecto-pus. Both ecto-pusses fell on the floor. Danny grinned. He opened the thermos and sucked the ecto-pusses inside. Then he closed it.

"Two ecto-pusses down," He smiled, but when he was about to fly off, Danny see lots students entering the classroom and smiling on him. _Uh-oh, this is bad… _Danny spoke to himself.

"Phantom! Can you show us your human form?" asked one of them.

"Uh, um… sorry, but I can't do that," Danny said, as the crowd start to crowding him. "Phantom, I want to know! Bet you're an a-list!" The other spoke. They started to ask questions. Danny hurried to turn intangible and escape from the floor. Lots of students were disappointed and started to run outside to the hallway, just when Danny phrase out of the floor, about to change back.

"Hey look! That's him!" one of them pointing on Danny. Danny turned to see the crowd still chasing him. Danny flew to another side while they chasing him. But the other side was also blocked by fans, _crap_, he thought.

Danny used the ceiling to escape, but this time people outside spotted him. "Hey look! That's the ghost boy!"

"Show us your human form!" they screamed happily. Danny was in panic. Every side blocked, again, crap. Where he can change without people knowing? Danny flew inside again, invisible to the boys' bathroom. He landed on the floor, looking left and right, about to change back but the door opened. Danny hurried to hide behind the door. Dash and Kwan came in; they did not notice a light from the door's back.

"We almost got him, why doesn't he want to reveal himself to the world?" Kwan asked Dash. They're currently talking about something. "Yeah, he is cool. Why he doesn't want to show his human form? I mean, Phantom is really cool." Dash replied. Danny listened to them, from the door's back. Dash continued his word when he turned back, "And-"

He spotted Danny who hides behind the door. "-What are you doing here, Fentoad?" he yelled as Danny ran outside before Dash shoved him into his locker. Dash turned back to Kwan and continued their talk about Phantom.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker sat on their favorite table like always, outside the school. "Man, I can't rest if it stays like this," Danny muttered.

"You know, Danny. You just need to relax. And think nothing of these happened." Sam said; try to make Danny relaxed down for a while. But Danny seems like he can't relaxed. "Sam! How I can relax if everyone knows that I am half-ghost!" he yelled crazily.

"They just know that you're a half-ghost, not you are Danny Fenton as known as Danny Phantom. Relax a bit," Sam said. But Danny made a blank expression. Tucker and Sam looking at each other then looked at Danny again. "Hello? Danny? Danny…?"

"Dude, are you all right?" Tucker asked. Then Danny started to yell like crazy, again. "What? They're going to capture me! Then they will ask me! They will do experiment on me, dissect me, put some tests on me, or other super-crazy-things I don't know!"

"Danny! Calm down!" Sam yelled, caused Danny to stop. "Now, none of that would happen. So, what you're going to do?"

"I don't know," Danny said in a low voice, he lowered his head to his hands as he spoke again, "I don't know and I don't know… "

That is true that they will capture him and do experiments on him since he is a new-found species that nobody else ever thought about before, until Jack and Maddie Fenton told the folks about this the other day. _Now what am I going to do?_ Danny wonders. They will find out his secret, sooner or later. He needs to be more careful next time.

"Danny, you know what you're doing. You need to be more careful when you're changing. Avoid the crowds and stuff, you'll be all right." Sam said, trying to cheer up her best friend.

"I know… I don't know, Sam…" Danny replied, still in a low voice. Maybe he should try to be like before, but this time with words 'more' and 'careful'. They will help. Danny finally finished thinking about it. "Thanks, Sam." He said. Sam smiled softly. But then Danny's ghost sense went off. Danny groaned.

"Oh, not another ghost…"

Danny ducked to get under the table, a light appear from below then Danny turned intangible and flew off to search for the ghost, as his best friends looked at him.

**-To be continued-**

_Sorry guys, it's short! But I will put Danielle soon! Hope you enjoy! Review please?_


	3. Cousin?

_Thanks for all the review *hugs* this is the chapter three hope you enjoy this. Sorry if these earlier chapters not yet really interesting. But I am sure it will ;D This part is Dani's appearance. I hope you like it!_

**DP DP DP DP DP DP DP**

Danny was floating on the sky, looking left and right. Not far below, Jack and Maddie were spying on him. "That's the ghost boy," they muttered. The two hunters just watched Danny Phantom flying there. The new species: half-ghost, half-human hybrid. They need to experiment on him. They needed to know what inside him. Why he was a half-ghost?

Danny turned as he saw a ghost behind him, a green blob of ectoplasm. (**AN : This just a random ghosts, normal ghosts also exist, don't forget about it! Not just the main ghost enemy like Skulker, Ember, etc. but it's a normal random and big green blob!**) Jack and Maddie watched from afar as Phantom fought it. While watching in amazement, they record the things he did in a notebook.

Danny fired ghost ray on the ghost as Maddie wrote about his powers. Jack prepared his weapon, which they'll shoot when it's a good time. "Can I shoot yet?" Jack asked happily. Maddie looked at her husband, "No, not yet." Childishly, Jack frowned. The two continued watching Phantom. They saw Phantom kick the ghost and Maddie started to record it again.

Then Phantom pulled out… _a Fenton Thermos_! Surprised, Maddie and Jack turned angry. "He stole our thermos!" The two were looking at Phantom as he sucked the ghost inside. The battle's done. Jack looked at his wife happily, "Can I shoot now?" Maddie glanced, then said, "Yeah you can," she pulled her weapon.

The scientists ran over to chase Phantom but he flew off. Where did he go to? The two wondered. Looking left and right, they searched for Phantom. "Maybe he's looking a place to change back into his human form," Maddie muttered. "Find him and we will find out who is he," Jack and Maddie kept on looking, then they spotted a black and white figure flying in the sky. The two looked at that figure then pointed at it. "There he is!" they screamed, and ran towards the flying figure.

Jack and Maddie followed the figure to an empty small road. The two prepared their weapons and pointed it on the figure as it landed. Two blue rings appear and traveled up trough the black and white figure's body. Changed it into normal human clothes. Jack and Maddie gasped. The figure seemed to be alert from their voices, then turned back to see. Jack and Maddie were surprised to see the human's face. All of them screamed. "_AAAH…!_"

**Break moment- adversite moment (like in TV) *SHOT***

_Do you know what's the most epic shipping?_

_Do you want to know what is it?_

_It's a brand-new epic shipping called Mr. Lancer x Briefcase!_

_It's all started when he chained himself to a briefcase in The Ultimate Enemy._

_Let the relationship continue!_

_Go for Mr. Lancer x Briefcase, the most epic shipping in Danny Phantom universe!_

…_now is a group on DeviantArt called LancerxBriefcaseClub_

_Come and join us. NOW._

**Break ended, show started-**

(**AN : LOL don't blame me for this random thing. This just a random break like in TV *shot* right, I am just kidding. It's pointless. Onward.**)

"AAAH!" a girl voice screamed.

"AAAH!" Jack and Maddie screamed too.

The three stopped screaming but she still looked upon them with panic while the scientist looked back. The girl made a step backwards, afraid to come near. Sweat dropped from her face. The three of them were silent. Maddie slowly put her fingers on her mouth. She then opened her mouth to speak slowly.

"_Danny Phantom_… is a _girl_…?" she asked. The girl jolted up with a confused face. "Huh? What? What?" The girl asked. The two scientists did not answer because their jaws dropped. Danny Phantom is a girl? And she's so young! The two were confused. Does that means all this time they mistake Danny Phantom for ghost boy? The two were confused. "The ghost boy is a ghost girl…?" Maddie asked.

"What? Who? Me?" the girl questioned again, and then she realized they mistook her as Danny Phantom. "No, I am _not_ Danny Phantom. I am _Dani Phantom_, with an 'I'." the girl explained. Dani glanced over them for a while, the ghost hunters just blinked.

"I am not the ghost boy. I am Danny Phantom's cousin." She said. The two were more shocked now. So Phantom has a cousin? And yet, she was also a half-ghost and half-human, like him! Since Maddie and Jack now knew about this, they can find out about the ghost boy's human identity faster. Like where he lives, who's his family, and most importantly; _who is he_.

The two still don't know what to say, then finally they say something. "D…Dani Phantom?" Maddie questioned. "Danny Phantom's cousin…?"

Dani nodded. "Yeah, I am his cousin."

The hunters think that it was the best time to ask about their family, so they can know where'd Phantom live. "Do you have… any family?" Maddie asked. Dani slowly shook her hand. The two hunters gasped. "My only family is Danny," Dani replied. The two hunters whispered to each other. They were thinking that if they don't have any family, then how are they supposed to live? Where did they sleep?

"…What? But you're still young," Maddie asked again. Dani slowly said, "I can survive because of my ghost powers,"

The two looked at each other again. It looks like they couldn't gather any more information about Phantom's whereabouts. He does not have any family but at least they knew that he has a cousin. "T-Thank you for all of this," Maddie and Jack said before they dashed off, leaving Dani alone. Dani wondered what that's all about. They saw her transformed, and they mistook her as Danny. Then they asked her about her family.

Dani's eyes widened as she understand what they're up to do.

_Gotta get to Danny!_

**DP DP DP DP DP**

_Sorry it's short folks. It's just 3 pages. *shot* I am sorry it's short, but I hope you enjoyed this Dani's appearance there. Yeah, Maddie and Jack think Dani and Danny live together since Dani said Danny is her only family. Dani going to get Danny. What will happen next? Only in Halfa Theory don't go everywhere, screwed with the bad grammar. *SHOT* review please?_


	4. Danielle's Visit

_Sorry this one take a long time to do. Okay, onward to the next chapter~_

**DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP**

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were in Danny's room when Danny's ghost sense went off. Danny jumped, and then two blue rings appeared as they changed him into his alter ego, Danny Phantom. He started looking around. Looking left and right before a girl's voice called out his name.

"Danny!"

Danny turned to the direction of the voice as a smile formed in his lips. Danny rushed to meet the girl, and he called her name back.

"Dani!"

Danny opened his arms wide to greet Dani with a hug. Dani jumped to Danny and the two hugged each other. Danny smiled towards Dani, and asked, "Why are you here? How have you been?" However, Dani smiled a little, but then her face turned to panic. "Danny! Hear this! Everyone knows you're half-ghost!"

Danny remained silent for a while, just looking at Dani while Sam and Tucker stared at the two. He blinked, and then open his mouth to speak. "Yeah, we already know that." Danny said as he rolled his eyes. Sam and Tucker did not say anything and the situation is already as bad enough as it is for Danny.

"Danny! Your parents saw me change!" Dani said, as Danny, Tucker, and Sam gasped.

"Your parents saw me change back to my human form! They mistook me for you and I think they will eventually find out your secret as well!" Dani said as she flailed. Now Danny, Sam, and Tucker wondered what must be done. They saw Dani's human form and his parents will surely recognize Danny's human form soon. Even though Danny's parents aren't sharpenough so they can be easily fooled but they will find out about this, sooner or later.

Suddenly, Jack Fenton's voice reached their ears. "Danny-Boy! Guess what!" He screamed childishly as his father's footsteps got closer. Danny turned to Dani panickly. "Oh no, it's Dad!"

"Go invisible!" Danny told Dani. As she nodded in reply, she then turned invisible while Danny changed back into his human form and sat on his bed. The doorknob turned and Jack entered the room. Everyone turned towards him.

"Danny! We found out that ghost boy has a cousin and she's half-ghost as well!" Jack smiled, as Danny, Sam, and Tucker looked at the spot where Dani disappeared. Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Dani looked at Jack again. Suddenly Maddie burst into the room.

"Sweetie, we found out the ghost boy has a cousin!" Maddie screamed happily.

"Yeah, and she is a girl, oh wait. Yeah. She is a girl," Jack said as he started to become confused with his own words.

"And guess what? She's also a half-ghost like him! We guess that will lead us one step closer to discovering the ghost boy's identity!" Maddie said happily. Danny made a fake smile, chuckling a little. "Uh, that's great, mom… dad…"

"This getting more exiting, doesn't it Jack?" Maddie turned to Jack happily, who grinned before answer, "Oh, sure Madds!" The two parents went out the room as they started to do the thing that parents do (**AN : ahem, parent business : kissing. Ahem.**). Danny closed the door with a worried plus scared plus… a bunch of other emotions etched on his face. As he turned towards Sam, Tucker, and Dani, Dani turned visible again. His friends could only look back at him.

"Man, now they know about Danielle, what will happen next?" Danny said in a low voice, mostly questioning himself. Sam and Tucker walked towards Danny and put their hands on his shoulder. "Dude, it sure will be harder." Tucker said. Danny looked at Tucker, then sighed and replied. "Yeah, sure it will…"

"So, now what are we going to do? I mean, Danielle doesn't have a place to stay," Sam stated as everyone turned towards the said girl.

"It's okay guys, I will be fine. I always been living by myself," Dani said, but then Danny walked to Dani. "Except that they now know our secret. So, if you're out there, they might catch you." Danny didn't want Dani to get hurt. She's already like a sister for him even if she's still his clone.

"I don't want you to get hurt. I don't want you to be used as their experiment," Danny said as he put his hand on Dani's shoulder.

"But, where could Dani stay?" Sam asked. Danny started to think about it. If Danny let her outside, people might catch her. What are the other options?

"Go stay with me secretly," Danny told Dani as she nodded. Dani had no other choice but to stay with Danny to keep herself safe.

"So, now what are we gonna do?" Sam asked again. Danny turned to Sam and Tucker and said, "Let's go tell Jazz about this,"

**DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP**

"What?" Jazz asked, half-yelling when Danny told her about Danielle. Jazz gaped as he didn't reply. "But I- you- she-"

"Dani needs a place to stay," Danny explained. "You can keep her here, so don't let anyone find her. They might capture her." Danny said as he turned into his ghost form, ready to leave.

"Hey, where are you going?" Jazz asked her little brother. Danny looked at Jazz for a while then answered her, "I am going to check town's condition. I will be right back."

"Be careful," Jazz said. Danny normally patrolled at this time, but with his situation… his secret on the line, Sam, Tucker, and Danielle also couldn't say anything else but 'be careful'. Danny nodded, then went off and left them.

Meanwhile, Jack and Maddie contacted their, or maybe Jack's, 'heroes'. They reported to the Guys in White about Phantom's cousin. They talked about to catching Phantom and from his cousin information, they might capture him soon. After they got enough information, the Guys in White ended the conversation and worked on their own plan to capture the ghost boy.

_Once and for all…_

**DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP**

_So now the issue about Phantom's cousin; Dani's whereabouts getting popular. What will happen next? Only on Halfa Theo-*shot* sorry it's short ^^; review please?_


	5. A Cousin's Role

_Okay guys time for the next chapter. I am sorry this take a quite long time. But now I am updating. Enjoy~ Oh! Sorry bad grammar._

**DP DP DP DP DP DP DP**

The next day at Casper High, the news spread quickly. Danny didn't except people to actually talk about Phantom's cousin. "Did you hear that? Phantom has a cousin!" the A-group talked it among themselves. Danny sighed, turning to Sam and Tucker. The three thought on what they could do now since the situation was getting worse.

"This is bad," Tucker said.

"Yeah, even the Guys in White are making their move," Sam said. Danny held back of his head. "We must put our eyes on Dani more," he said. Suddenly, a girly voice appeared from behind, and then a small giggle followed.

"Or I'm the one who's putting my eyes on you," she said. The trio quickly turned to the spot as Dani turned visible slowly; she was floating in her ghost form. The three glared at her and yelled, "Danielle!"

Dani smiled. "You shouldn't be here. It's dangerous!" Danny scolded her.

Dani giggled. "It's okay, Danny. I will stick with you, so if something goes wrong, it will be easier. I'll just be invisible," she said. Danny, Sam, and Tucker just stared at her. It's dangerous to let Dani out here! The GIW or Danny's parents could catch her!

Danny was about to reply but a blue mist escaped from his mouth. The four can hear people screaming and running. They were getting closer. Danny and Dani looked at each other before he turned and ran down the hallways. Tucker and Sam got onto their stance, preparing a PDA and a Fenton Thermos. Dani turned invisible due to the people coming closer.

Danny turned to the left, seeing nobody was there. Looking left and right, two blue rings appeared around his waist, traveling throughout his body and changing him into his ghost form. Danny turned towards the place he came from earlier. As he spun towards the attacker, he spotted a big, ugly green blob. Danny punched it and he turned both of them intangible went outside to the football field.

The green blob was on the ground. Danny flew away from the green blob as Dani became visible beside him. "Hey, can I help you with something?" she asked. People around the football field seemed to notice Dani and pointed at her. "Look! That's Phantom's cousin!"

"So he's actually got one."

"She looks like him."

The mumbling could be heard by Danny and Dani. The green blob was about to get up when Tucker, Sam, and Jazz, who meet them in the hall way, arrived in the football field. Students from the inside gathered outside as well, wanting to watch the match and see Phantom's cousin. More mumbles can be heard, even from the A-List.

Danny looked more worried when heard about them mumbling about Dani. Danny and Dani both looked at the crowd, until Dani turned towards the green blob again. "Look out!" Dani yelled, as Danny turned to see the green blob, but it attacked Danny and he smashed onto the ground.

Dani aimed a ghost ray at the blob but since it small enough, she missed it as it begun to glare at her. Dani stopped her attack and smiled softly, "Uh… boo?"

The ghost turned to attack Danielle. She screamed and floated higher while Danny tried to get up. Everyone just watched the cousins battle the ghost blob. Sam threw the thermos at Danny but it seemed that he did not notice this, so the thermos knocked his head. "Ouch!" Danny held his head as he picked up the thermos. Sam chuckled a little and Danny floated to the green blob.

From behind, Danny used the thermos to suck the ghost inside. The big green blob was sucked into the thermos while Dani watched the blue light capture the ghost. Danny smiled as he capped the thermos. Both of them stared at each other for a while. Then, they smiled.

People who just watched the two smiled, thinking about their connection between each other. Cousins. Valerie already met Dani before and she knew Danielle was a half-ghost, including Vlad but Valerie never imagined Phantom being half-ghost. Now it really made sense.

Dash thought about the ghost girl, who was Phantom's cousin. He never knew Phantom has a cousin, and the issue was true. He wondered who Phantom might be, why he didn't want to tell them who he as? Is there something bad? He didn't know.

Paulina cheered happily when Phantom managed to catch the ghost. She still smiled up until now. Paulina really, really wanted to know who the real Phantom was. She wondered if Phantom was an A-list and why he always saved her. She did not really care about the ghost girl, though.

Kwan and Star also had their own thoughts. Everyone seemed to think about Phantom and his cousin right now. Nobody said a thing; they smiled in excitement because they watched the duo catch the ghost blob earlier. They wondered who Phantom might be.

A sound of rides appeared; everyone looked at the direction of the sound. They could see a white car appear on sight. Danny, Dani, Tucker, Sam, and Jazz turned to each other, worried about this. As two people dressed in white walked outside of the car with ghost weapons on their hands, Danny and Dani panicked when the ghost weapons pointed towards.

"We got you, Ghost boy…" the agent said.

Suddenly a familiar yell came to their ears as a familiar RV, with the name 'Fenton' on it, drifted across the football field. Danny, Dani, Tucker, Sam, and Jazz became more panicked when they saw the Fentons jump outside the RV with charged weapons in their hands. "Ha, we got you now ghost boy!"

_Danny and Dani were in trouble now…_

**DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP**

_Wew, short. Okay. There. Please review =3_


	6. The Revelation and the Captive

_Kay there I am in mood to tell you what will happen next =w= let's onward to the torture! I mean, story. Sorry bad grammar~_

**DP DP DP DP DP DP DP**

Everyone can see the Fentons and the GIW pointing their weapons on the Phantoms. The two Dannies panicked, Danny and Dani turned to make an escape way. They about to fly away but a warning shoot fired in front of them. Danny and Dani turned back to see the Guys in White glares on them.

"You can't go anywhere. We're going to capture you."

"We will do experiments."

Danny turned to Dani worriedly. "Dani, run." He said. Dani nodded slowly and try to get away. Everyone just watched, Danny turned to his parents and the GIW again. Charge his hands with ghost rays then shoot it on them. Which made his parents step back, and destroy the GIW's weapons. But they quickly get new weapons and point it on Danny. His parents back to charge.

Danny dodging and attacking, but he not dare to hurt them, he just attacking their weapons, while the rest watching eagerly. Suddenly the GIW stopped their attacks, and whispering each other. They left the place, nobody realizes that. Danny keep firing each other with his parents, until he heard a girly scream and hurried over it.

"Dani!" he yelled. To his surprise, the GIW held Dani's hands.

Everyone turned to Dani, who captured by the GIW, she wanted to cry. Danny about to take Dani from the GIW, but the GIW pointing their weapons on Danny. "Stay back." Danny stopped, don't want Danielle to get hurt. "Why you're getting Danielle?" Danny asked, with a yell to the GIW.

"Both are half-ghosts, because you're harder to get, then this one will do for the experiments"

Jack and Maddie didn't thought of that. They just focused on Phantom. Danny's eyes getting widen. No, they can't capture Danielle! "No!" Danny screamed. Dani struggles as she trying to get away. "Danny!" she screamed. The GIW pointing their weapons on her. "Ah!"

"You… release Dani!" Danny scolded, trying to pull Dani again, but the GIW turned their weapons on Danny. Danny floated back, he needs to do something to get Danielle out of that place. Behind Danny, his parents putting their weapons on him. The GIW also set their weapons, and still holding Danielle. Everyone else watching them.

Time feels really slow, a jail-like car from the GIW suddenly parked there. "Danny!" Dani screamed. "Dani!" Danny rushed over Dani again when the GIW about to took her away.

The GIW turned to Danny and pointed their weapons on him. "Don't move!"

Danny floated back again, screamed out loud, "Dani!" as tears appeared on his eyes, Danielle start to cry too, open her mouth and scream her cousin's name.

"Danny!"

Tucker, Sam, and Jazz panicked. Danny's parents just watched. Jack seems happy when his 'heroes', Guys in White managed to capture one of the Phantoms. "Leave her alone!" Danny screamed, Dani keep struggling, the GIW seems to get hard times. "Stop it, will ya?" the agent turned to Dani, but Dani keep struggling.

Danny silent for a moment, seems to think about something. Suddenly he open his mouth and speak, "Wait!"

Everyone turned to Danny, wonder what he is going to say. Tucker, Sam, and Jazz's eyes getting widen. The GIW and Danny's parents prepared their weapons, wonder if Phantom will do a sudden attack. Dani stopped struggling and looking at her cousin. Danny took a deep breath, and open his mouth to speak.

"_You can have me. But release Danielle!_"

_What?_ Everyone shocked at the ghost boy's exclamation. Everyone start to mumbling around and whispering each other. Phantom surrender? He's giving up? Everyone can't believe the infamous ghost boy, their town protector(or villain), the public enemy number one, inviso-bill, Danny Phantom is giving himself to the Guys in White.

"Danny?" Sam, Tucker, and Jazz held their breathe back. _Are you sure? Are you giving yourself up to the Guys in White? _Everyone seems they can't believe it. The Guys in White lower their weapons, Danielle's tears fell from her cheek. She muttered slowly, "Danny…?"

"Why Phantom give himself up to the Guys in White?"

"Yeah why he is?"

"He want to save his cousin."

"Do you think he is lying?"

Everyone's mumbling can be heard. Jack and Maddie try to keep themselves on guard, if Phantom lying and make a sudden attack. Other than it, everyone busy in their own minds. This is Phantom, is he really giving up? Everyone can't believe. Is Danny giving up? The GIW still not believe Phantom, they raise their weapons on again. Danny took another deep breath and say slowly,

"I will be your captive. You can have me. You can do whatever you want with me. No escape, no fighting back…"

_Is he serious?_ Everyone questioned. More mumbled can be heard from everyone. "Danny,… you're…" Sam muttered, can't believe Danny really giving up.

"Danny… no… Danny…!" Dani screamed, more tears fall from her eyes. Everyone still speechless and can't say anything else on Phantom's surrender. Danny glares on the GIW, "But, leave Danielle alone!"

The GIW seems to think about it, about this deal. So they can have Phantom with them, without him escaping or fighting back. Will he hold his promise? They're not really sure. But they can always attack him back if he is not keeping his promise. They seems to agreed the deal. "Okay, deal." They said.

Everyone gasped after they watched the deal. "Danny… you're not... doing this, right?" Jazz muttered slowly. The GIW start to looking at Phantom, if he already surrender to them. They about to catch him, but Danny glares on the agent who holding Danielle. "Now, release her."

The GIW do what Danny said, they releasing Danielle. Dani quickly fell and floated to Sam, Tucker, and Jazz's side. She is scared. Danny wouldn't do this, would he? But it seems almost nobody realizes Danielle with Sam, Tucker, and Jazz because their eyes glued to Phantom. Danny not doing anything, he keep quiet, all weapons pointed on him. The GIW want to test him if he is lying or not, they get their weapons charged. "Put your hands over your head."

Everyone mumbling, will he do that? They start to think that Danny wouldn't to something like that. But to their surprise, Phantom's hand moved slowly over his head. They are all gasped. He really doing that. More mumbles can be heard, they whispering each other. He is not really doing that, right?

The agent smirked, good. But they want to test more. Now to make Phantom off guard, the agent spoke again. "Good. Now, change back to you human form."

This got attention from everyone, they are all gasped. Danny shocked as well. "What?" He asked, and putting his hands down as he gasped.

"Just do that. Our research said that you can't fight back in your human form. Transform to show that you're not fighting back."

Everyone silence on this. Danny lower his head, thinking hard. Sam muttered, "Danny," Tucker think, he wouldn't do that, right? Jazz just looking at her little brother. No, he is not going to do that. He won't reveal himself right. Dani don't want this to happen, she screamed, "Danny, no!"

But no response yet from Phantom. He is not saying anything. Everyone keep wonder if he would do that. Valerie put her annoyed face, he won't do that, that stupid brat. Everyone waiting Phantom's response. The GIW and Danny's parents start to think he will break his promise and prepared their weapons charged again.

Danny still lower his head, don't want to see everyone's stare on him. Opening his mouth slowly. Tears fall from his face. His voice sore and small, just like crying, "…fine,"

Everyone gasped, and more shocked when they see two blue lights appeared from Phantom's wrist. One traveled up and one traveled down. More mumbles can be heard, they wonder who is he. Maddie and Jack grinned because they finally can see the secret identity of the ghost boy. The A-list group looking curiously. Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and Dani looking worriedly. Dani slowly mumbling, "no, Danny… no…"

Valerie gasped, she didn't excepted Phantom to do that. The GIW smirked, they watched the transformation. Danny's head keep facing down. He don't want to see everyone looking at him. Everyone waiting the transformation until it's complete. They can see his clothes changed back into white t-shirt and blue trousers.

Everyone seems to be in slow motion.

The rings up reveals the t-shirt got a red oval. And the rings below revealed a red and white sneakers. Finally the ring up on his head revealing his face, and hair.

His hair turned into black. Everyone feel their jaw dropped, Jack and Maddie's weapons fell from their hands…

"F…Fenton?" Dash gaped, in loss of words.

"Danny…?" Valerie in loss of words too. Everyone seems to be in loss of words. Jack and Maddie muttered slowly, "Danny…?" Their son, their beloved son. He is the ghost boy, all this time. _So Danny Phantom is Danny Fenton? _That geek, clumsy, weak kid from the school is Amity Park's ghost protector? Everyone can't believe that. Danny still not moving, more tears fall from his face. After a while of silence, everyone start to talking each other again.

"Danny Fenton is Danny Phantom!"

"He is that geek!"

Everyone's talk ringing on Danny's ears, this is not helping but to make his tears fall more than before. The GIW just smirked. Dani start to scream and about to rush over Danny, "NOOO…!" But Sam, Tucker, and Jazz held her back. Both of the four got tears on their eyes. "No, Danielle. It's dangerous."

"But, but… Danny…!"

Everyon still mumbling around, and Danny still speechless. Until he move his hands in front of him, and show it to the GIW agent. Waiting for them to chain his hands and took him away from that place. His mouth slowly open and say, "I am yours…"

Jack and Maddie still gasped, they can't believe the truth that their own son is the ghost boy, and he give himself up to the GIW. Everyone waited to see what happen next, the agent smirked, the rest of GIW hand down their weapons.

Danny waited the GIW to chain him, but they not chain him. He wonders why they're not doing that. He lift his head to see the GIW agent. To his surprise when he do that, one of them threw a ghost weapon, chip-like shaped, and when it hit Danny, it zapped him. Danny open his mouth wide and screamed really loud. Everyone seems scared to see it.

Danny fell to the ground, about to stood up again, but all the GIW surrounded him and points their weapons charged on him. "Don't move!"

"Thank you for your cooperation with us, kid." The agent said, as Danny just watching them, breathing heavily. Then the GIW members getting closer to him and hold him, held his hands behind his back and place a ghost-proof chains on his hands. Everyone else are speechless and watch. "Now, get up."

Two agents of the GIW holding Danny side by side and help him to get up. The GIW turned to their car and still put their eyes on Danny. "Move."

Everyone just watched Danny Fenton entered the car and the GIW closed it, the car took off and Danielle start to scream. "Dannyyyyyyyyyyyyyy…!"

**DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP**

_Be happy because this one is longer than the rest! *dances* Oh! I am so evil! What will happen next? Just in Halfa Theory… *shot* (no need to say that, just keep updating, you stupid =='')_

_Okay fine. Review please? W00t. I feel like this chapter is the best- and yet the worst- for Danny. I feel so evil. Okay. Reviewwww…. Pwees? ;D_


	7. How, Guilty

Hai guys sorry this one take so long time to make, *sighs* I am so busy lately, I also get an eviiiillll writer's block, and I even not yet finish the meme stuffs in deviantART *stare on JuneLuxray with annoyed look* okay, now let's onward to the next part!

**DP DP DP DP DP DP DP**

"Dannyyyyyy….!" Dani fell to her knees, tears fell from her eyes, dropped to the ground, sobbing and crying, Dani calling her cousin's name again, "Danny!" Everyone were freeze in place, they turned to Dani after snapped out of their minds. Dani keep crying, put her hands on her face, covering her face. Tears keep pouring like rain water. Sam, Tucker, and Jazz slowly walk and sit down near Dani. Tries to calm her down, rubbing her back, while everyone else watching.

"It's my fault… it's all my fault…" Dani started to blame herself, "Danny captured because me…!"

"Danielle, it's not your fault,…" Jazz said, half-sobbing. The four really sad to accept the fact that Danny captured, or- giving himself to the Guys in White. Dani feel guilty, Danny already helped her too much. And what she did for him? _Nothing._

Nothing but troubles…

Maddie and Jack looking at the kids, their brain still hard to process the situation, they still thinking about Danny being the ghost boy. All this time he is the ghost boy, why he don't want to tell? Why he must keep it a secret until now? Until Danielle about to captured? Jack and Maddie feels guilty. They hunted their own son, and now he's taken by the Guys in White. Seeing him walked to the car, and the car took off, it's really hurts.

Now they feel really guilty, they're the one who always hunted Danny. Their own son. Why Danny wants to give his life for the ghost girl? Then they remember, the ghost girl, Danielle. The two quickly turned to see Dani crying, beside her, their daughter Jazz tries to comfort her, and Danny's friends Sam and Tucker. Does that means Jazz, Sam, and Tucker already know about Danny's ghost half before this? The two walked down to the four, they need to know.

The two sit down near the kids, they can see they're still sad, especially for the ghost girl. Seeing Jack and Maddie sit down near Danielle, the rest people following them and gathered around Danielle. Want to hear what they're going to talk about.

"I… I never imagined that Danny is the ghost boy," Maddie spoke, her voice cracked, if she not wearing those glasses, maybe you can see her eyes about to produce tears, a mother's feeling when her baby boy is taken away from her, and a feeling when a mother hunted her own baby boy. But her baby is no longer a baby she knew,…

He is a ghost.

He is a Phantom.

"Yeah,… that's right," Jazz spoke, tears filled her eyes, she turned to her mom and pointed on her, "It's all your fault!"

"Jazz… we… we didn't know… we didn't mean to-" Maddie tries to explain. It's hard to believe, that the only ones who know about Danny's status as a half-ghost are… a goth, a techno-geek, and Danny's own sister. The rest people just watched the talk, they're speechless. Maddie started to loss in words, she mumbled silently, "Why Danny don't want to tell us…"

The words are guilty, angsty, and questioning in a same time. Jack slowly turned to his wife, "How'd he get the ghost powers…?" Sam and Tucker reacts first, but they are speechless, tears formed from their eyes. Then they hear Dash shouting from their back, "Yeah, why Fenton can be Phantom…?"

Looks like everyone curious to know. Sam and Tucker feels guilty. "It's all started when he got an accident in the ghost portal,…"

Maddie and Jack mentally gasped, they still remember that time, ectoplasms must be infused him, and changed him into a…

_Half-ghost, half-human hybrid._

It's all their fault, they made that ghost portal. And put the on switch inside,… Maddie's tears began to pouring like rain water, she covered her face with her hands, she did that all to son, her own blood. From the accident, hunts, the blood and ectoplasm things, and until what happened right now. Dani keep sobbing, her tears fall more and more from her eyes.

"…and,… who is the ghost girl?" lots people start to mumbling, "I never heard Fenton has cousin," "How'd he got one?"

This caught attention for Jack and Maddie, both turned to Danielle, Danielle's eyes hovering trough all those people who stares on her, it's short of creepy for her, since she's not used for this. Dani keep looking at the people, they wanted to know. Maddie's mouth opened slowly, "Yeah,… _who are you_?"

Dani can't answer but let her another tear fall, slowly opened her mouth and speak slowly, "Actually… I am not Danny's cousin… I am…" Dani stopped, everyone turned curious, more tears filled Dani's eyes. "…a clone,"

Everyone's eyes getting widen as they gasped, they never excepted Danny to be cloned. Clone? By who? Everyone asked in their minds, who did this crime? Why she claimed herself as Phantom's cousin? Does that means she is a Fenton? And the etcetera questions in their minds. Everyone mumbling around, while Danielle keep facing down, don't want to hear. How? That's the most recent question.

Valerie gasped, she started to remember when she, Danny, and Danielle against the Plasmius. She remember that night, she saw Vlad Masters changed into Vlad Plasmius. That night they rescued Danielle, and everything. "Danny really cares about me," everyone can hear Dani talking, "He saved me plenty times, he just like a cousin to me,"

Jack and Maddie began to think, so that's why she said Danny is her only family, but that doesn't mean Dani is Danny's only family. Danny's family, it's them. Who always hunted him day by day.

Everyone keep talking why Fenton, or Phantom wants to give himself for the ghost girl? Why he dare to do everything for her? He really cares for her. They wonder if Fenton can kick the Guys in White's butt while in that car. Valerie hear those all words. All her minds wrapped in that night, her meeting with Danielle, the night they rescued her. Valerie triggered her teeth when her minds flashed to the part when Danny give himself up to the GIW. And the part when he is going to be her captive. Valerie couldn't say anything else, she lowered her head, her whole body shaking.

_Why Danny must care for the ghost girl? Why…?_

Why Danny must be captured by the GIW?

Why she must hunted Danny all time long…?

She keep questioned herself, about the boy she loves and the ghost boy she used to hate. She can't find the answer, what she can found only guilty feeling in her, why she couldn't forgive him? No answer she can found there, Valerie's tears pouring like raindrops, more and more. _Stupid._

_Stupid Fenton…_

**DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP**

_Small DxV here… the feelings, what will happen to Danny? Check out in the next Halfa Theory! Bye now! *flees*_


	8. Monster's Lair

Hai guys ^^; sorry it's take a long time to update. So, from this chapter the rest stuffs will be angst, just to let you know ^^; If angst is not your category then stay out of here now :( (I am sorry Sarah Dx) Okay onward to the torture- er I mean, story. And yeah- tortures! –epicshot-

**DP DP DP DP DP**

The door opened, they threw the little half-ghost in. The halfa fell, breathing heavily. Looking at the men around him right now. His hands chained, he can't move them. His visions blurry but he can tell everyone around him is looking at him. Danny keep breathing heavily, he let the Guys in White caught him, he welcomed himself to the hell.

Danny is not moving, just breathing in and out. He wished with he is in here right now Danielle can be saved, because the deal he made before is for her. He keep wished Dani is safe right now. Pointing their weapons on the halfa, the Guys in White members can't let their eyes off of him.

One of the agents walk slowly to Danny, holding his chin, "So you're Danny Phantom," smirked, the Guys in White really proud to catch the ghost boy. This event will enters some media like TV Channels and Newspapers. _The secret of Phantom is discovered! Danny Phantom is a kid known as Danny Fenton. The Guys in White manage to catch the ghost kid._

Danny can hear voice of opened door. Slowly, he turn his head's direction to the door. In front of his very eyes, he will meet his own jail now.

The GIW agents smirked, they pulling Danny to get up. Danny just let them do it, his whole body ached from the device they put on him earlier, that shock make him can't do anything. The agent pulls their weapons pointed on Danny, two other agents pulled Danny to the room which full of white, and threw him in.

Danny could feel the feel of cold floor and he could hear door banged right behind him. Now he is alone, in the room. Without anyone to talk with. Cold tears start to formed on his eyes. His icy blue eyes watering. Tears fell from his cheek.

Danny sobbed, on the floor, alone. What will happens to him? What they'll do to him? What happened to Danielle?

And he did tell everyone about his secret. _Are mom and dad mad with me? Or they're happy to find out the ghost boy's identity? Or they're sad?_

_Mom, Dad. I am sorry I never told you. Please forgive me. Danielle, I wish you're all right. Be fine with Sam and Tucker. Jazz,…_

Too much, too much pain…

Danny closed his eyes, let the darkness overtook him.

**DP DP DP DP DP**

"_Now we finally know the secret identity of the ghost boy, Danny Phantom. He is the one who known as Danny Fenton. Right now, he is held captive by the Guys in White and they'll do some experiments for this new species; a half-ghost, half-human hybrid." _The reporter said in the TV. This event turned into a big news, all media showed it. Started from the magazines until the TV channels.

People around the Amity Park watching the breaking news inside the mall and at the road. They are all stopped to see this important news. They're all gasped to see the ghost kid as the Fenton boy, the screen showing Danny lays on the GIW's room, and then there's an interview with the GIW agent about this.

"So, we finally got him, and… we will do experiments, to discover more about this species." The agent said. So they will do experiments on him. Lots of people who watching just remain silent, all focused on that news. They don't know what to say.

**DP DP DP DP DP**

Danny sleepily open his eyes when he is in his room, sun shine come trough the only window in the room. Danny slowly groaned lightly and cover his face with his hands. Dried tears on his face. Danny just wake up when the door slammed open.

Danny turned to the door's direction, looking at the GIW members. The GIW members walk over him and pulls Danny to follow them. Danny don't want to go with them, but they force Danny to follow them. Danny still too tired with everything just happened yesterday.

The Guys in White keep pulling Danny. Until they're all arrived in a room, the room is white like the other room. Inside the room there's one experiment table with four cuffs. More GIW members are there. They're computers, and lots of medical stuffs around. Danny stare at the room; the needles, the gloves, the masks, and the one make Danny more scared: the table. Danny's eyes getting widen, he knows what they're going to do with him.

And he can smell… bad news for himself.

The GIW members pushed Danny, and he fell on the floor. The Guys in White getting annoyed. "Follow us, up!" the agent yelled on him, but Danny still on the floor.

They pulled Danny up as Danny cringed, they pushed Danny to the experiment table. Danny get his body slammed on the table. Pain are everywhere in his body. The Guys in White holding Danny to prevent him from struggling, they not yet put the cuffs on him. They need Danny to change first.

Danny shut his eyes tight then open them again. He glares on the men. "Now, change." They told Danny. They need to do this when Danny in his Phantom form. Danny not answering he stays shut. He don't want to do what they told him, he is too scared to face what will happen next. He already can imagine what they will do with all those stuffs.

_First, they will get a blood sample. Then they will get their stuffs attached on him, and torture him much with it. He really don't know what will happen next. But whatever it is, it is something bad._

_They'll dissect me, and rip me apart…_

_Molecule_

_By_

_Molecule_

Looks like Danny already too deep into his thoughts, he is not listening anymore to the Guys in White's order. The agent getting mad.

"I say, change!" the agent yelled again. Every Guys in White waiting Danny to change, but nothing happened. Danny don't want to change. The agent can't wait any more longer, he pulled Danny by his throat and face him, "Do you… listening to us? I said change! Now!"

Danny can't help the pain on his throat, he can't breathe, he start to struggle. Danny opened his mouth, try to get some air. But he can't. Slowly he get his hands to his neck. The agent become really irritated, he throw Danny on a table, knocked medical stuffs like bottles and needles clangs and broke. Liquids dripping from them.

Danny fell to the floor again, meet with the icy cold floor of the Guys in White's. Breathe heavily, slowly blood tickling out of his mouth. The GIW agents slowly walked to him again, one of them hold Danny's head and glare on him, "_Why you do not obey us?_"

Danny not answering for a while, his eyes locked trough the man's eyes. He glares on him deeply with his icy blue eyes. His mouth slowly opened, coughed a little and let another blood coming out from his mouth. Slowly, he replied the Guys in White agent with deep small words,_"…not fighting back… is different with not obeying…_"

Danny breathe in and out. The agent not replied, he triggered his teeth and threw Danny's head back. The man stood up. They need to find a way to make the ghost boy want to change. The annoyed GIW members slowly pull Danny's hands again to bring his back to his room, or jail.

The GIW start to leaving the room. Danny just glares on them while they bring him to his room.

**DP DP DP DP DP**

_Hyaaaa sorry it's short ;3; dangit evil writer's block… okay, review please?_


	9. Torture Chamber

_**Important Author Notes Everyone Please Read.**_

_Hi guys. I am sorry I am slow in updating now. I got another internet issues D; oh yeah. I want to tell you too, lately there's an imposter who using my name in FFN. They flame on stories D: bryandachosen1 told me about that, I must say all of you must be extra careful ): that's right lately I use my mobile to review so I am not logged in because my laziness. But I still not flaming. I must say you guys to be extra careful with that imposter. I never flaming._

_Now for the ones who wonder why Danny is not fighting back, in the previous one he explained 'not fighting back' is different with 'not obeying'. Danny just not obey the GIW, that's all. Danny not fighting back, a hero must kept their promises. That's why he keep it. Danny said he will not fighting back, so he won't. Hope that clear everyone's mind._

_I know you guys wanted me to make Danny fight back or threw Vlad in there. But Danny already promised that he won't fighting back. As for Vlad, I have no idea. *epic shot here* I know I am stupid. And for the earlier chapters, yes they're Danny Phantom-ish, but this lately chapters not really Danny Phantom-ish? I am sorry D: but I try to make it DP-ish XD_

_Doesn't mean I hate the ideas, I love you all. I just already got my plot, but I get a writer's block in finding the best words to describe the whole situation._

_BTW I think this story is the best one besides my other stories. This story received the biggest hit, even more than 'Chatroom'! I thanks everyone for this. I love you guys. Really love you. You are the best. Really. I never know this story 'that' addicting *sweatdrop* I wonder what make you guys addicted with this. Oh, anyway I also started my new story 'Time Clash' I hope you guys like it! Thank you – gracias – arigato – terima kasih – xie xie – hatur nuhun(?) – –_

_Okay, now let's onward to this story. Sorry for the damn-too-long and annoying Author Notes. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well, and sorry for the… you know what…. Bad grammar. Hell yeah. And I do not own Danny Phantom, guess you know that already. Okay, finally… onward!_

**DP DP DP DP DP**

Back to the jail, again. All alone. The boy sitting at the corner of the room, alone. Not saying anything. Speechless, just looking at the walls. Not doing anything else, just sit,… just sit.

Tick, tock, tick, tock. The time keep going. The young boy crossed his arms, tightly hugs his feet. Broken, he is broken. His whole clothes messy and dirty from what happened. Few of red marks can be seen on his body. Blood dried on his white t-shirt. Making his t-shirt more red than before.

Tears keep falling from his eyes. The raven-haired teenager triggered his teeth. Slowly coughing. A little blood dripping from his mouth. Using his hand to wipe the blood, then he looking at the blood. He sighed. Then use his T-Shirt to clean his hand from the blood.

_What's going on outside?_ Danny wondered. _Do they miss me? Because I miss you guys…_

_Danielle… are you alright?_

Danny coughing more, before he let his back fall on the floor. Lays on there, just lay. Breathing deeply, in and out. Over and over. His tired cold blue eyes almost closed, but he keep trying to still conscious. He don't know why. But Danny just don't want to pass out. Trough there's nobody else there. Just him. Just him and the room.

Sighed, he is grinned in his mind. _You're too stupid, why you giving yourself for the Guys in White? You made yourself; your own way to the monster's lair._ Danny laughed mentally on how stupid he is. His another side don't want to be in this place. And another side of him glad to be here, so Danielle not the one who suffer all of this. His mind so complicated. Too complicated that he can't think anything else.

Danny worried on what the GIW will do next, but his worry about his family, and friends, and _Danielle_ more bigger than his worry to himself. He keep wishing for their safety. Danny breathe in and out, all those mind rumbling in his mind. Totally fighting against him. Danny closed his eyes, and let the darkness overtook him again.

**DP DP DP DP DP**

Meanwhile in another room the agents of the Guys in White are busy with their stuffs. Few of them record the rest data of the little half ghost. Changing the past data of the ghost boy, Danny Phantom. They're all both wonder what they must do with the ghost boy; if he even don't want to change. How they can start their experiment? They need him to change. To know what inside the boy. But he don't want to change. What they must do? How to make him change?

Lots of agents talking to each other, wondering what they must do. Few of them also designing a device, a machine that can make the boy changing form. They designed the machine and start to calculating. Mix all the data they already got so they know what to do with that machine.

"So to make this ghost boy change into his ghost form, we need to touch his core." One of them say, then start to open a picture of Danny's body shape colored with green. Ectoplasms. The green are ectoplasms. In the middle of the body there's an icy blue color, and the agent pointed on that. "This core make him able to change from human to the ghost form"

The agents start to understand, but how they can touch that core? And that core just active if Danny; the owner wants to change. Or if there's any force on it. How they can hit that core so that core wanted to change?

The GIW start to calculate again, and they finally find out how to do that. They calculate the final result and turned to the rest agents. "Now let's build this machine to make the ghost boy change into his ghost form!"

The GIW started their whole business. They get their tools and materials. Start to make the machine they designed. A really big machine.

**DP DP DP DP DP**

"_The Guys in White say that they're going to make a device to make the ghost boy change his form! And they're saying that they'll do the experiments soon. We don't know what kind of machine they're building but we know what it will do. For now we're interviewing one of the agents." _Image of the Guys in White who building their new machine is on the television.The news reporter handed her mic to the Guys in White agent as he start to speak.

"From our research. He has a core, and in order to change… we need to touch that core. And so that we will create this machine. This machine will electrocuted him and force his core to change his form. Well, we're not sure. But we hoped this machine will done soon. So we can start to learn about him."

People still watching the television, silently. They really don't know what to say. Sympathy with the teenager boy or curious to know what inside him, for the science's sake? They're speechless when watching. Totally speechless. In front of the TV, eating their _frootloops _ in their bowl and sitting on their couches. Really can't say anything.

**DP DP DP DP DP**

The next day at the Casper High. Everyone seems to do their recent activity like nothing happened. They eat, chat, play football like always. Nothing seems different. But, there's something missing from them. Trough they're doing something like always, they still missing something. But they don't know what.

The whole school feels like in a silence, trough they still do activities, laughing and running like always but they still… silent. Somehow… Everyone don't know what make them feel like that.

Sam and Tucker grabbed their food tray and sit down on their usual table. Nothing out from their mouths. Something is different.

_No Danny there…_

Sam and Tucker are speechless. Looking at their food tray and the empty chair beside them. Danny is not here. Not with them.

Silently opening her milk, Sam still not saying anything. Meanwhile Tucker just holding his burger. Not saying anything else, the two keep in silence. It's already a while since Danny bought by the Guys in White, and everyone does know. Sam and Tucker sighed, they can't be like this. Really can't.

"I missed Danny," Tucker silently spoke. His blue eyes keep looking at his food, he and Danny always eat together. Sam still looking at her milk box. "Me too…"

It's too painful that their best friend left them just like that. They don't know what happened to Danny inside the Guys in White's building. All they know, just from those televisions that keep on track with the GIW's progress. They're building something, a machine. And they know it's bad.

"We need to get Danny out of that place,…" Sam muttered silently. But how? How to get Danny out of that place? And Danny is the one who giving himself up to the Guys in White. Sam think, _it's not like this… not like this… everything not supposed to be like this…_

Everything rumbled. The whole world turned upside down. Danny's secret revealed, and Danny is captured. Tucker replied silently, "How…?"

"I… don't know," Sam replied silently. They really don't know. After they finished their food without any words, they headed back to the class. Danielle already safe and stay with the Fentons for a while. Sam and Tucker know that from Jazz that her parents allowed Danielle to stay there for a while. But they not yet hear any other news from the Fentons. What they're up to do, and what they're doing right now. Are they mad to Danny? Or accept him?

From the past revelation, they know that the Fentons are feeling guilty. But they don't know anything else yet. Everyone in the class not spoke much too, they even not asked. They just take the everyday like always. Chatting with their own gang, ignore the losers, and do their usual stuffs. Their teachers such as Mr. Lancer and the rest also not asking much. They already know what caused Danny's absence these days. But… why they not commenting any single comments yet?

Even Valerie, she not yet say anything to Sam and Tucker. Every time Sam and Tucker passed with Valerie, she always not cares. Not saying anything, or looking at them. Everything ruined. Just ruined.

It's so sad that nobody say a thing for this. Sam and Tucker just wonders why, and decided not to ask it much. Maybe they're happy with the science world's new discovery.

_It just… too painful. To know nobody cares._

**DP DP DP DP DP**

_Dahhh sorry it's short people *sweatdrop* oh and why nobody cares? You'll find out about that soon ;D Just in Halfa Theory and I-… uh…_

_Review… anyone… please? *another sweatdrop*_

_Oh I almost forgot :D I make a comic strip in my deviantART xD you can see that on torosiken . deviantart . com. I was bored that time XD I might do more art and stuffs. Just check! Again thank you for everything ;) please also check 'Time Clash'. It's beta'ed by JuneLuxray2 8D pffttt she is way too awesome. Okay, later guys~_


	10. A Chance

_Hey guys sorry this one take a long time, I got another Writer's Block hell yah. And I admitted it, I know I am so stupid with the last chapter. It's really weird. I am sorry for that. But I wished you'll love this chapter, you'll find out why they are all quiet. Well. They still feel guilty with themselves and think about something. Okay, let's roll now!_

**DP DP DP DP DP**

The fourteen years old boy still asleep that morning. His raven black hair covering his face. He lays on the cold, white floor. Inside the room, alone. All alone. One week. It's one week already since he is taken. One week. One week already. But it feels like one year to him. The Guys in White not yet doing anything much to him for the rest days. But they're up to something, he can tell.

One week is a long time, and it feels more longer if you're trapped in a room, don't know what will happen next, and you are worrying about your family. That's what the teen think right now. After a night of crying, he fell asleep until now. And not yet waking up. His light blue eyes still closed tight. His cheeks are wet. Breathing in and out, on the floor.

The room is all silent. Nothing else is there. Light appeared from the door. Two men figures standing in front of it. All white clothes, with weapons on their hands. But the boy still fast asleep on the floor.

"_Wake up_"

The boy opened his eyes slowly. Sleepily and slowly his ice blue eyes opened. Slowly opened his mouth and muttered a 'huh?'. Wondering what's going on. Two men in white are standing right in front of him. Danny just let his head up and meet the faces from the Guys in White members. Their eyes covered with black glasses. Danny even not yet standing up, but the Guys in White Agents already pulled him to stand up. Danny can't stand well yet. He still too sleepy.

"Wh-What's going on?" the boy still can't absorb the situation yet. After a few days they left him without doing anything else, what else you can think? The men pulled Danny along with them. And pushed him when he don't want to come with them. Danny glares on them, they keep pushing him to come with them. Danny don't know what kind of 'surprise' awaiting him, but he know it's something bad. Just like the last time when they wanted him on their experiment table. But that time, they got a little 'incident' because Danny don't want to obeying.

This time, most likely, Danny also don't want to obey them. Obeying is different with 'fighting back'. If you're obeying, you just keep doing what they want on you. Yes, yes, and yes. And if you fighting back, it's you who pushing them back for your victory. _But I don't fighting back, it iwhat I do just not obeying…_

Danny keep walking with them while looking left and right. This hall is different than the one they went before. What this way will lead to? Danny keep wondering. But whatever it is, its something bad awaiting for him.

Danny keep glaring at them one by one. _What they'll do at me next? _Danny asked in his mind. Keep wondering. His heartbeat beating fast. Sweats falling fast. His eyes locked on the way. His legs hard to move but he must keep going, they're pulling him. He prayed silently in his mind. _Can I get out of this situation?_

Danny could feel his legs getting more, and more harder to move. They feel heavy. He don't want to go there. The door is getting closer. Danny's eyes hovering hard trough the men. He is sweating harder when the door is getting closer, closer, and closer.

They entered the door.

Bright white room with machines appeared in front of Danny's very eyes. Danny stood in place, his eyes looking trough the room. The agents still holding him. One of them walked down to meet the other GiW agent and talk about something. Danny don't know what they're talking about, but they're pointing at him and nodded plenty Danny's eyes locked on a very big times. machine in the middle of room. One question in his mind : _What is that machine?_

Danny keep looking at the big machine. It looks weird, looks like it has four holding places on it. Two on top and two at bottom. It has a lot of cables and they're connected to the computer. Danny watched the two GiW members still talking, looks like they've decided on something, one of them walked to the computers and one of them walked to Danny. Talk to the agents who is holding him, give a sign to bring him in.

The agents who holding Danny nodded, they pulled Danny inside. "H-hey,"

"Shut up and just go"

Danny wanted to yell more on them, but they pulled him already. The agents bring some research papers with them and checking something. After checked it right, they nodded and looking at Danny. The rest turned to the computers and start to pressing some buttons.

One agent glare on Danny, smirking. He walked to Danny, and hold Danny's chin with his hand. Looking at Danny's hurt face and start to speak. "You can't do anything else now. This is what you get for being rash."

Danny's sweating more. _What does he mean? _Are his words connected to this big machine thing? Danny's sweats dropping more, what they're going to do? The agent smirks again, Danny is glaring on him with his deep icy blue eyes. Is that connected with the last incident? _Whatever they do, I won't change. _Danny made up his mind.

The agent keep looking at Danny's nervous face before he finally released his hand from Danny's chin. Danny headed down, and glares on him again, triggered his teeth. This man is up for something bad.

The agent just smiled, then they all can hear another agent on the computers say, "It's on," he smiled more. "You can't get out this time ghost boy," he whispered to Danny's ears. What do he mean?

"Put him, now." The agent say. What? Put? Put what? Danny wondered. He noticed the GiW who holding him are pulling him again. "W-What?"

"Don't move"

"B-but, h-hey," Danny tried to struggle, he already have imagination in his mind. An imagination, he really not wished. They pulled him to the machine. It's kidding, right? Danny thought. They're not really doing this-! They are not- _**they are not really putting me into this machine right?**_

But they pulled Danny more closer to the machine. "What? No. No way. You are not going to-" he paused, he really can't believe this. "-to… lock me on this machine, are you?"

The GiW not answering. Danny feel more heavier on his legs, and his whole body. _No! I am not going to- go into that machine!- And what that machine will do at me? _Danny struggles. No way, it's not possible!

Danny keep struggling, don't want to be pulled there. One of the agents earlier walked to him and whispered, "_Don't mess with us, you know what would happen_" His eyes widened, sweats dropping. Danny looking at te GiW members with weapons behind him. _No, they can't do this! They can't do this!_

"N-no!" Danny said in a low voice. Tears started to form on his eyes, "Move" the GiW say. They pulling Danny into the machine. "No! You can't do this to me!" Danny yelled, but it's all useless. Those white guys don't want to listen. Danny struggles more, but he is all too tired, from everything. Being locked in that room and treated badly over this week.

They lock Danny's hands and feet on the machine. Danny tries to get out of that machine. But he can't. The fourteen years old boy start to feeling tears on his eyes, he can see the machine charged up, the voice of charging machine filled the room. Danny's eyes looking at the GiW members, his whole face panic, the GiW agent give a signal to the another agent to press the button on the computer. He nodded and pressed it. Danny wonders what would happen, then he noticed some sparks on the machine. His whole worry come true, and maybe it's worse than his imagination.

The machine started to charged up, lights sparkled up, electricity come and filled the machine Before finally the machine fully charged up, and strikes the teenager body with electricity. Shutting his eyes tight, the young boy open his mouth wide, and let the room filled with his screams. Meanwhile the GiW just watched, and waiting for what they wanted.

**DP DP DP DP DP**

Casper High's bell rang. It's the school ends. Everyone ran outside. Last one week seems like a year for Sam and Tucker. The days without Danny, and the days they can't connect with the Fentons. Looks like the Fentons locked themselves inside the Fenton Works ever since that incident. Even Jazz don't want to talk much about it, maybe a family problem.

Nobody treated Sam and Tucker badly, but nobody talked to them too, maybe they're in shame, or what else Sam and Tucker don't know.

After the students ran outside, Sam and Tucker get out of the classroom. Today they know there's a breaking news about the GiW; and off course Danny's condition. They always check them regularly to know the condition of their best friend. Worriedly, Sam told Tucker, "Hurry! Open the news!"

Tucker pressed some buttons on his PDA which opened the TV, and they opened it just in time when it's started. The two focused on the news and watch what it showed.

"_Today we're here in the Guys in White's place and they tested this machine on the ghost boy_" the reporter said as in you can hear a loud scream in the background. Sam and Tucker worriedly watching that. Wonders what is that scream. _Is that Danny's? What make him scream so loud?_

Sam and Tucker watched in panic and nervous, and curious. They keep praying nothing bad happened to Danny. Not until the camera showed Danny's picture, locked on a machine, and screamed loudly. Looks like they electrocuted him. Sam and Tucker gasped to watch their best friend tortured, in front of their very eyes, trough they're from TV channel.

Sam and Tucker feel their jaws dropped as their eyes getting wide, locked on the small PDA's screen. Watching their friend screamed and screamed. _Why they not stop it? He is in pain!_

Suddenly Sam and Tucker watched something really unexpected, blue rings start to forced slowly from Danny's chest. They are gasped. The blue rings start to appear and disappeared. _So that's what the machine for! To force Danny change into his ghost form by electrocuting him! How dare they?_

They can tell pain exploded trough Danny's whole body. Sam put her hand on his mouth slowly. Truly shocked. "Danny-"

Blue rings start to travel trough his body slowly, Danny started to change into his ghost form, trough it's looks like he is fighting against it. That machine just like Vlad's, but it's worse than Vlad's.

Sam and Tucker keep watching Danny who screamed and screamed. His scream getting more and more louder each time. The rings now on his face, try to getting on his hair, but Danny keep trying. The electricity getting worse, Danny let out last, and loudest scream before finally the machine getting harsh. Electricity spreads anywhere. Everyone covering their heads and run to the corners. The computers getting haywire, sparks everywhere. Danny finally changed into his ghost form before finally the machine explodes.

Everyone in the room panic and screamed. Sam and Tucker are speechless to watch that. Finally the machine calmed down, with a little sparks on it. The screen showing Danny, as in Phantom, _**unconscious**_. But then two rings start to form around his body and change him into Fenton. A few seconds later, two rings changed him back into his ghost form again. Then change him again to his human form. Looks like the machine is too strong for him, looks like they messed up with his system.

Danny keep changing forms, from human to ghost, from ghost to human. But he is unconscious. Sam panicly shouted, "Wait! Repeat that part!" Tucker quickly opened his photo gallery, the photos he snapped earlier from the news report. Showing plenty pictures of Danny is screaming, changing, and finally unconscious. Tucker stopped on that unconscious picture, looking at Sam. The Guys in White… _unbelieveable._

Sam and Tucker can't think of else; the two looking at each other, having a same thing in mind. "We must save Danny! And tell the Fentons!" the two said in unison, then nodded. They're about to leave the school and dashed to the Fenton Works, but they heard voices from the classroom.

"We can't stay like this"

"Yeah"

It not sounds like one person, two… eh more!

Curiously, the duo opened the class door to see : the popular gang is talking about something inside the classroom.

"We must do something." Dash spoke loudly. The other just nodded. Paulina added, "Yeah, and I'll get more people" Kwan added, "I'll make up slogans" Dash smiled, "Good, then we'll protest"

"Yeah!" everyone shouted happily. Curiously, the confused Sam and Tucker walk over them and brace themselves to ask, "What do you guys talking about?" Dash turned to them and smiled, "We're going to make a protest to the Guys in White to release our hero, Danny Phantom."

Sam and Tucker gasped, couldn't believe what they just hear, "You mean?"

"We're going to get more people and put up slogans so we can protest those men together." Dash smiled. The rest popular group also smiled. "We don't accept for what they do on Danny,"

"Yeah, and with my popularity I can get more people easier," Paulina said, a big smile on her face. Sam and Tucker couldn't believe what their school mates doing for Danny. Sam gaped, "But… I thought you don't care"

Dash smiled and replied, "Bah, we're do care because he saved us like… _everyday_. So we planned this since yesterday and the day before yesterday, and the day before, and before, And you guys helped too, right?"

Sam and Tucker gasped to know they're on their side. They've planned this over a week! So that's why they're quiet to them. Sam and Tucker feel touched, their heart warmed. They almost wanted to cry. They really can't believe this. Dash and gang helped them. Smile start to formed on their faces. Only these words come out from their mouth, "Thanks, guys…"

"Hey, no problem," Dash smiled. Sam and Tucker more fired up to save Danny now. Tears now on their eyes. They happily smiled and wipe their tears. "Thanks, everyone! We will tell the Fentons!"

Sam and Tucker waved their hands to the popular group and run outside the classroom, to the road, heading straight to the Fenton Works. It's time to tell the Fentons.

_A new chance, it is… NOW._

**DP DP DP DP DP**

_The GiW ruined Danny's system! Dash and the rest popular group planned to protest! Sam and Tucker going to save Danny! What will happen next? Only in Halfa Theory- and oh! Review please? XD_

_This chapter seems longer than the rest! Yay! I hope you enjoyed this. Can Sam and Tucker save Danny? Until next time, see ya!_


	11. Give a Hand

_Hiya guys sorry this take a long time(again) XD I see lots of you exited to see the rest. Okay, so let's get to the next chap x3_

**DP DP DP DP DP**

The Fentons sitting around a same table. Sighing, not doing anything else. One week, one week already their youngest family member had left. One week already without ghost hunting. One week already without ghost inventions. One week already without the ghost boy. One week already without Danny. They let the ghost girl stay with them. But he barely went out of the room she is in. Crying, worrying about her 'cousin' all the time.

Maddie let a soft sob and a drop of tear from her eye. Meanwhile her husband just looking at the table. Without any words, they remain silence. Their daughter is in her room, not know what she's currently doing. They don't cares. They're in shame for what they did to Danny all this time. Their own blood, their own son.

They sure they missed Danny. But they don't want to even watch the news. They're in shame of themselves. Feeling guilty over their son. Another tear dripped off from Maddie's eyes. The mom who missed her son, the mom who feel guilty toward her son.

It's already one week without another activity, other than crying and feeling guilty. Other than eating and sleeping, trough they're barely to eat and sleep at this rate. Suddenly they hear dashes coming from the front door, and the door slammed open right in front of their faces. Revealing two friends of Danny; exhausted after running to the way there.

"Mr… Mrs. Fenton…" Tucker breathed heavily, the two take a deep breath before they continue to the main topic.

"Sam, Tucker…? Kids, what are you doing in here?" Maddie asked. Danny's friends are there! But what they want to do? Both Maddie and Jack wondered. Danny is not there. And it's because Jack and Maddie's stupid half-ghost project.

"Mr, Mrs. Fenton… listen," Sam take a deep breath before continue, "Danny is in trouble! We oughta help him!"

But the both Fentons just looking at the kids. Sam and Tucker waiting for an answer, but the Fentons not responding. Maddie just shook her head, "No, we're bad… we're bad parents, we can't do anything… we let our son captured in order of our own project," Maddie sobbed before continue, "We're bad parents… we hunted our son on daily basis, we want to turn him to the Guys in White, and we did it… I don't even dare to call myself a 'mother' again,"

Tears falling from Maddie's eyes. Jack added, "We even don't want to see our son, trough it's from the news,"

Sam and Tucker shocked. What did they do this whole week? Sam and Tucker can understand what Jack and Maddie feels. They're sad, and feeling guilty. Really guilty… but Danny need them now.

"But Mr, Mrs. Fenton! You must see this!" Tucker shouted, showing them his PDA, his collection photo of Danny in GiW's lab. Both Fentons shocked to see what the Guys in White did to their son. Maddie put her hands on her mouth. Tucker changed the picture to the next one, to the another one, to the another one. Jack and Maddie's eyes locked on Tucker's PDA, their mouths wide opened, can't believe to see that.

Tucker keep scrolled to the next picture. The next one again. The one Danny screamed in top of his lungs, the one Danny start to changing from Fenton to Phantom, the one Danny keep trying to not change, the one Danny clattered his teeth, the one with sparks around the machine, the one with the ring almost to his head, the one Danny opened his mouth bigger. Before finally they arrived at the last one.

_They see their baby boy is asleep_, with his hands and legs attached to the machine. Can't move, can't do anything else. All bruised. Sparks appeared around the machine. Tucker stopped on that one. And the Fentons can't say anything for this now… Maddie's cheeks wet from the tears. Jack's eye let a small drop of tear before another tear followed to fell on his cheek.

"See?" Tucker said, but it's looks like he wanted to cry more. His eyes watering. "That's what they did to Danny," Tucker sobbed, and erase the tears with his other hand. "The machine overloaded right after that,… and Danny, keep changing between his human form and ghost form back and forth…"

Jack and Maddie keep in silence for a while. Before they finally fired up. _Nobody do that to Jack and Maddie's son! _"Danny…!" Maddie and Jack gasped. They really can't believe that. "We need to do something!"

Jack and Maddie nodded in agreement, "We will get him out of that place!"

"I'm off to get Jazz. You go get the stuffs, Jack!" Maddie shouted as she run upstairs. Sam and Tucker looking at each other before nodded for their success in telling Danny's parents. They should get ready too. "You kids coming with us?" Jack asked his son's friends. Sam and Tucker nodded. "That's what we planned earlier,"

Sam, Tucker, and Jack running to the basement, getting some weapons and inventions to bring with. Sam and Tucker get the Specter Deflector in order they needed it. They can hear Maddie and Jazz's voices upstairs. Jazz and Maddie is coming downstairs to get the weapons too. "What? They do that to Danny?" Jazz's voice asked as her footsteps came closer to the basement.

"Yes, they did that. And we can't forgive them for it," Maddie said as she running to a table, getting her weapon and Jazz looking at Sam and Tucker. Looks like the two already prepared to go.

"We'll go first, we'll see you later, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton!" the duo waved to the Fentons. Jack and Maddie nodded. They'll meet up later in the Guys in White's place. Jazz waved to Sam and Tucker and she start to choose what kind of weapon she'll need to face the GiW.

Tucker and Sam running outside, straight to the Guys in White's place. The building is all white, as they should knew. Sam and Tucker leaned to a wall quietly, there's some Guys in White members outside too. Their eyes locked on the agent. When the agent wasn't looking, Sam and Tucker sneak to another side of the building. "Okay, now what you got to get in?"

"I think we can use this vent," Tucker said as he opened a vent at the building's wall. The two nodded and crawled inside the vent.

**DP DP DP DP DP**

"I don't understand what's wrong with this machine!" the Guys in White agent wondering, checking their blueprints to find what's wrong.. All the sparks from their computers still sparkling a bit. "Crap!" one of them said, kicking some of the project papers to the air. Meanwhile the boy on the machine still closing his eyes. Changing forms back and forth.

"Now what we're going to do to that boy?" one of them asked. The another one just replied, "Just leave him be, we can fix this mess later. Until then, leave that boy hanging on that thing so he wouldn't go anywhere," the GiW members start to walking leaving the room one by one. Meanwhile the last one left behind. "Eh, wait for me!"

The room still sparking a bit. The only lights are from the sparkling computers and the lamp; it also going to run out of energy. And the rings the boy got around his body. Traveling back and forth. The lamp sparking a bit before it went off. The room is completely dark. Now it's just the rings around the boy.

Sam and Tucker crawling inside the vent, don't know where they'll end, but they must find Danny. The two seeing bright light from a side, the two looking trough the vent-thing. They can see lots of Guys in White members are talking with each other. "Pst, let's go inside," Sam ordered. Tucker nodded. The two swallowed the water inside their mouths before going trough. After decided the GiW members not looking, they opened the vent and went outside. Sneaking to behind a desk.

The two keep looking if the GiW agents see them, the two ducked back to their hiding place and start to wonder. "Now, where do you think Danny is?"

"I don't know, I think he's over there," Tucker pointed to a room. The two nodded and decided to go over there. But when they're crawling to the door, one of the agents spotted them. "What?"

Sam and Tucker turned back to see the GiW agents surrounding them and start to scream, "Intruders! Intruders!"

Sam and Tucker stood up, Behind them is wall, and around them are the Guys in White.

_Crap, now what we're going to do?_

**DP DP DP DP DP**

_Can the two get out? What will happen to Danny next? Will they make it? Okay, smell ya later guys!_


	12. Breaking In then Out

_Cheer up ^_^ Danny will be rescued this time._

**DP DP DP DP DP**

Sam and Tucker keep in silent, with the GiW members surrounding them. Their sweats dropping fast. How they can help Danny? Slowly, Sam turned her head to Tucker. Both of them know what to do. They are nodded, knowing each other's mind. "Ready?" Sam asked. Both are prepared, looking around at the Guys in White. "Now,"

Sam and Tucker slides under the Guys in White's feet. Both are escaped, that's when the GiW members looking at them and about to scream, "Get them!" they pulled their weapons-some weapons that net-catching things. Sam kicked one of the GiW agents. It's time to make some havocs. Sam and Tucker running away from the room, followed by the chasing GiW.

"Quick! We need to search the room Danny is in!" Sam told Tucker. But in this situation, they can't search freely. They're being chased. Sam and Tucker keep running, huffing and panting. The Guys in White still not giving up. Then suddenly more GiW members appeared in front of them. Sam and Tucker gasped. Tucker almost wanted to stop running, but Sam pulled her best friend's hand.

'Sam, are you crazy?' Tucker half-wanted to shout. Sam pulled Tucker to run with him, the two knocked the two GiW members in front of them. Sam take one of the fallen weapons, press the button. The weapon shoot a net, the net opened and covered some of the GiW members. Sam turned to Tucker again. "Let's go," both of them got up, and running again.

Meanwhile the GiW members are busy with the net, Sam and Tucker running trough the hallway. Upstairs they're going. Climbed the stairs, and keep running. They keep checking every rooms they passed. Tucker opened one of the door, "He's not here,"

"Not here either,"

"Neither here,"

Sam and Tucker start to getting tired. They arrived at the very last room on that floor. Wishing Danny would be in that room, they opened the room and see.

Dark.

The room is dark. Nobody was there.

There's no Danny there.

Maybe they missed a room down there. Sam and Tucker too tired to go back. The two panting heavily at the room's door. Not going anywhere. And suddenly an agent appeared. Pointing his weapon to Sam and Tucker. "Heh, there's nowhere to go," he smirked.

Sam and Tucker gasped, still panting. They stepping back slowly. And the agent walking closer to them. "What do these intruders wants from us?" he asked. Sam and Tucker not answer anything. They keep in silence. Before Sam opened her mouth to say, "You treated a human like a toy,"

"He is not a human," the agent replied. And Sam replied back, "He is a human,"

"He is just half-human," he replied again. "He is still a human," Sam replied back. The agent became irritated. Stepping closer to Sam and Tucker meanwhile the duo keep stepping back. Sam and Tucker leaned to the walls now. The agent stepping closer again.

Sam and Tucker feel their sweats falling more and more now. They're scared, but they still want to kick the Guys in White's butt. The agent pointed the weapon on Sam and Tucker. The scared teenagers just keep in silence.

Suddenly another agent bursts into the room. "The- the intruders!" he shouted while panting.

"Yeah, I got the intruders," the agent who faced them replied.

"N-No, this time- there's intruders!" he shouted again.

"Yeah, they're the intruders," that agent pointed to Sam and Tucker who not really understands what's going on either.

"There's more! In- In front of the building!"

"What?"

That's hit Sam and Tucker. They're surprised to hear this. The two agents both left Sam and Tucker running to check the condition in front of their building. "What's happened?" Tucker questioned. Then he and Sam went to the nearby balcony. They can hear some noises outside. Both of them walking slowly to the balcony, their whole body still sweating, sunshine slowly lights on them.

Then they see, a lot of people. Standing in front of the building. The duo can't believe it. Sam put her hands on her mouth, and Tucker is looking around. They can see some of them holding signs and banners with some words and Danny pictures on them. Not to mention, to their surprise; Dash and the rest of popular members are standing at the very front of the protest groups. Sam really can't believe it; especially when she see Paulina not mind for being dirty and sweats all over her body. She do it for the ghost boy.

To Sam and Tucker's surprise too : Valerie is standing with a sign to get Danny out. It's really unexpected.

At the right, the Fentons are standing with a megaphone. Maddie is talking to the GiW to let their son out.

Some other people try to break in, meanwhile the Guys in White keep trying to get them out. Some of them also climbing the fence, but the Guys in White also tried to get them out.

Sam and Tucker too fantasized with the view, they are not doing anything. Then they snapped out of it. "Come on, we need to save Danny," both of them nodded. And start running downstairs. With every Guys in White members busy to get all the people out of the building, Sam and Tucker easily running down.

They went downstairs and downstairs, to the underground floor they go(because all other floors have been checked). That's where they found the room. Both of them keep running to the door, bursts into the room. The room is dark. Only a moving blue lights there. Up and down. Back and forth. Sam and Tucker's eye widened.

"Danny!" both of them shouted.

The two see their best friend strapped on the machine while he is keep changing. The duo run to Danny and try to get him off that thing. "Hang on, dude. We'll save you," Tucker said while he is trying to get Danny's hand off from the machine. Meanwhile Sam is trying to get Danny's other hand off.

Sam and Tucker tries open the tubes that hold Danny's hands. After that, they do the same thing with his feet, while the unconscious halfa keep changing his forms. Finally they get Danny's feet out. Sam and Tucker hold Danny's unconscious body in their hands. Then slowly put him down on the floor while he keep changing.

"Danny, open your eyes. Danny," Sam tries to wake him up, but no response.

Danny keep changing forms. Both Sam and Tucker are worried to him. "He need to stop changing,"

Then they got an idea. Sam pulled her bag and take Specter Deflector out. "At least this can make him stop changing," she put the metallic belt on Danny's middle. And he stop changing, stayed in his human form.

They know it might be hurt for him with the Specter Deflector attached, but he can't keep changing like that. "Let's get outside here,"

Sam and Tucker holding their friend by ankle and knee, start to walking outside the room. Time to meet the others outside.

**DP DP DP DP DP**

At the outside, people are keep shouting and yelling to get Danny out of that place. The Guys in White already tired, but they must keep trying to block the people. Some of the people also throwing rocks. "Those brats," the agents muttered as he covered his face from the rocks. Mikey got the fence key opened. Then everyone start to get inside.

"What? Don't come in!" the agent yelled, but everyone already get inside from the fence now. "Release the ghost boy!" they keep chanting. "Give us our baby-boy!" Maddie yelled from the megaphone. Then Jack added, "We want our son!"

"Give me my little brother," Jazz shouted. Another shout and chant come from other people. Dash asked Jack Fenton for the megaphone, and he give it to Dash. Dash shouted loudly. "We want our ghost boy out! Take out our ghost boy!"

"Child abuse!" some of them screamed.

Valerie walking forwards and stole the megaphone. "You hear what we want! _Release Danny Fenton_!"

"Release Fenton!"

News reporter appeared and the camera start to taking some pictures of the situation. "Watchers, as you can see, people are begging the Guys in White to release their captive: Danny Phantom/Fenton, the ghost boy. They claimed this as a child abuse. See this many teenagers who leads the protest," the camera moved to Paulina, Star, and gang who keep shouting and sweating without cares they're getting ugly.

Dash and Kwan noticed something, then he and Kwan quickly run to the door. Everyone's attention turned to Dash and Kwan. They can see the two teenagers meeting two other teenagers in front of the door. They can see they're talking about something. Dash and Kwan turned around, and picking the unconscious body of Danny Fenton in their hands.

Sam and Tucker wiped their sweats. Everyone make a way for Dash and Kwan who taking Danny out of the place. Sam and Tucker just looking at them. "Who could have guessed they can be more helping?"

After Dash and Kwan took Danny to the Fentons' RV, people are back to their protest. Keep shouting at GiW to torture a boy like that. The GiW members getting more annoyed, but can't do anything anymore. The 'woo' shouts getting more crazier. Sam and Tucker walked to the Fentons and they're walking out of that place. Into the RV, and heading straight to the Fentonworks.

**DP DP DP DP DP**

_*blinks* sorry if it's bad anyone. Bad description… hell yah…_

_But hoped you like it! What will happen next? Still in… Halfa Theory XD_


	13. Try to Help

_I'm start to think to get a beta to rewrite the whole story Not really 'rewrite', just edit the whole chapters with fixed grammars. Who's able to do that just tell me. I just need the grammar fixer trough… Actually I am going to ask JuneLuxray2 again but I don't know if she can take the whole angsty now XD I am still not sure who to correct this whole story's grammar… since I am trying to use my close friends to beta if they can. (btw Specs if you can, can you beta this whole story? ^^; well, not really need) But if they can't,… and if one of you want to fix the grammar… just tell me then I will think about it._

**DP DP DP DP DP**

The Fentons, Sam, and Tucker rushed into the Fentonworks. With unconscious Danny on their hands, they headed straight to the lab. Jack and Maddie prepared everything they will need to help their son. Sam, Tucker, and Jazz put Danny on the lab's experiment table; because that's the only thing where Danny can laid down. The raven haired boy rested on the table, still out.

Sam released the Specter Deflector from Danny, and two blue lights appeared on the boy's chest, changing him into his ghost form. Sam, Tucker, and Jazz are looking at him sadly, wondering if he could fixed.

The busy parents turned to the kids. Maddie opened her mouth and say, "We'll try to fix Danny,"

Sam, Tucker, and Jazz just nodded. The three looking at their best friend and little brother, before turned back to Maddie. "You three better wait upstairs," she said, her voice cracked. Jack turned to them with an invention on his hand. He and Maddie both ready to help their son.

At first, Sam and Tucker feel like they don't want to leave Danny. Neither Jazz want to.

But Jazz knew her little brother needed to be helped, so she turned to her brother's friends and pushed them outside the lab. "Sam, Tucker,… let's go upstairs. Mom and Dad will try to help Danny," she said under her breath. Giving a last glance on Danny, the three stepped outside the lab and went upstairs.

"Sorry," Jazz muttered, "Let's just wished Danny can be all right," again, in a low voice. Sam and Tucker not replied, just nodded in silence.

Some machine sounds can be heard from downstairs. The three are surely curious. They want to know what Jack and Maddie did there, maybe they can help. But Jack and Maddie don't want to be disturbed.

The three are not saying anything, until Jazz remembered something.

"Oh, yeah," She spoke, killing the silent. "We should tell Danielle that Danny's save," she said. Sam and Tucker are totally forgotten about Danielle. The two instantly agreed and the three walked to the guest room- where Dani's in.

Jazz knocked the door slowly. "Danielle…?"

The three can hear soft sobs inside the room. "Dani…? Can we come in?" Jazz asked again. But there's no respond. Sam, Tucker, and Jazz are looking at each other, and agreed to open the door. The door creeks, Jazz say again, "Dani, we're coming in…"

Inside the room, they can see the girl in blue sweater- is sitting on the bed. She is not crying, just sobbed. Her blue eyes still have some tears which left behind. There're some tissues on the floor. She has been crying ever since Danny's captured. She worried about her 'cousin' 's condition. She didn't go with the Fentons to rescue Danny; the Fentons knew she need some time alone- so they didn't even bother her to ask to come with them.

Sam, Tucker, and Jazz sat on the bed with her. Meanwhile Dani tries to stop her cry.

"Dani," Jazz called her.

"Y-Yes?..." she asked, with her voice small. Sam set herself closer to Dani, "Danny is saved." The three words jolted up the halfa girl, excitedly she asked, "Really? Where's he now?"

"Downstairs, with his parents," Tucker answered. Dani stood up and rushed to outside the room. But then she felt a grip on her hand. Jazz stopped her, "Mom and Dad don't want anyone to be there,"

"B-But,… Danny-"

Jazz stood up, standing next to Danielle. Then she looked at her eyes and say, "He'll be fine,"

Jazz's eyes looking at Danielle's baby blue eyes. "Trust me," she continued. Dani went silent for a while, before nodded. Then she sat down back on the bed. "So, what happened to him…?" the girl asked. Danielle's eyes moved to the sweat-covered Sam, Tucker, and Jazz. Noticing they're both dirty and looks tired. She wondered what's going on with them.

Sam took a deep breath before answer, "They messed up with Danny's powers,…"

Dani shook her head, and stare on Sam's purple eyes. Sam continued, "…we manage to break into the GiW's building and took Danny out,"

"And people were helping too," Tucker added, remembering the whole protest thing, wondering if they are still protesting now. Jazz cut them off, "Now,… we only can rely on Mom and Dad's try," she said. Everyone else nodded. Hoping Danny would be better soon.

Then Sam and Tucker noticed the time, they have been outside from the school's end. And they not yet contact their parents. They're both tired. "I guess we need to go home now," Sam said, as Tucker nodded. "Oh, okay, thank you guys," Jazz said before the two heading to the door. "Oh, and Jazz…"

"Please inform us Danny's condition," Sam reminded her.

"Oh, all right. See you," Jazz replied, with Danielle on her side. Watching Sam and Tucker walked outside the house. Then the two decided to check the television. They walked to the living room. Dani sat on a chair and Jazz turned the small TV on. Then Jazz grabbed a chair for herself and sat on it.

"_People are still protesting to the Guys in White. Trough Danny Fenton already saved, they still protest for all they did to him._" The screen showed the fight between townsfolk (mostly teenagers) and GiW members. Paulina screamed something about torturing Phantom. Dash shouted something about capturing their hero. Valerie said something about child abuse. The reporter went to ask one of the GiW members. "What's your response to all of this?"

The GiW agent's sweats dropping fast. "We… will do something,"

A loud 'woo' shouts can be heard from people.

"…We- will try to fix all this mess," the agent continued his words. Another loud 'woo' from people. "It's a child abuse!" One of the protesters shouted again. The GiW agent triggered his teeth, and glares on the protest herd. The news reporter asked again, "You'll be captured for abusing a child,"

The agent tries to search for an answer. Finally he say, "…We- didn't know!" but the response from people just another 'woo'. "They already saw he is a teenager why they still doing it?" another shout of the protesters. Sweats dropping fast from the agent's forehead again. "W-We… We're sorry,"

"We just want to know what's inside this new species- we want to study 'it', we-"

This time, louder 'woo' shouts from everyone.

Jazz turned off the TV and turned to Danielle. Both are silent. Until the two hear Jack and Maddie's voices from downstairs.

"Place it there, Jack,"

"Inject it, Madds."

Dani can't take this anymore, she want to see Danny now. She stood up from her seat but Jazz stopped her, again. Jazz sighed and say, "…Let's trust them," Danielle fell silent, and nodded in agreement to Jazz. "Now, let's get some rest," Jazz told the tired-looking Danielle, she always worried for Danny- just like her. But Dani is crying more, she should be tired.

And Jazz is tired already from the long day.

Jazz walked Dani to her room, while Jazz herself looking at the way to the lab.

_Hang on,… little brother…_

**DP DP DP DP DP**

…_s. h. o. r. t…_

_*bangshead*_

_Kay, review please?_

_I am crazy of reviews._

_I need them._

_They're air._

_Aiiiirrr D888 *gasps for oxygen*_

_Reviewwww… please? D8888_


	14. To Fix Him

_Okay, before I start... I'll say that I am very sorry for the lateness of the update. I have faced my ultimate enemy once again… writer's block =_=''. Okay, now let me thank all of the pretty reviews you guys made. That made me cheered up- really much! Thank you! :D Iluffyouall TwT_

_Oh, and thanks to Spectral-Ninja to beta this story! :D The first two chapters has been replaced with the beta'ed one ^_^ And the rest will do too, soon. This chapter is not beta'ed yet, since I'm waiting her to finish the previous chapters first. But just relax and enjoy it, Spec. It's okay. ILY *hug*_

_So I guess I need to stop this babbling now, yes? Okay, let's roll!_

**DP DP DP DP DP**

Beep.

"Jack, hand me the sample,"

Beep.

"Here,"

Beep.

"Hmmm…"

Beep.

"In this case, use that liquid, the second one,"

Beep.

"This one?"

Beep.

"Yes,"

Beep.

"Inject it,"

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

The heart monitor is keep beeping. And the boy is still asleep. An oxygen mask is on his face, his breath come in a slow. Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale. Eyes closed shut, and his body remain not moving. The only movement from him is just the breath he took, the up and down move from his chest. That was his only sign of living,… plus the heartbeat.

Beep.

The monitor kept tracking on his heart rate. Maddie and Jack are busy helping him, doing their best to save their only son.

"Jack, the IV…"

Beep.

Maddie sweep her sweats. She took something from the table and back to his son again. They keep praying in their heart that Danny could be saved. _Please, please…_

Beep.

Beep.

Both parents gave a sigh of relief when they see his condition getting better. His heartbeat and breath became more stable. But it still not erased the fact that he still needs help. Jack and Maddie kept working on saving him. Jazz and Danielle are probably asleep now, they thought. The clock was showing 02:56 AM, Jack and Maddie was spending the whole night to save Danny.

Yes, Dani is asleep now. In fact, she just slept a while ago. She couldn't sleep- they're worried about Danny. Meanwhile, Jazz is still awake. Worried sick about Danny in the basement…

The faint sounds of her parents' machines and their voices can be heard from her room. Jazz clutched her blanket, and listen to the sounds again. She wondered when it will be end- the 'medical' things her parents do to Danny. Jazz sat up, rubbing her red eyes-from being sleepy and cried for her little brother. Then she walked to the door and turned the knob.

Her footsteps sounded faint. She quietly headed to the kitchen to get a glass of water. She took the glass from its place. She poured some water in there, then she drunk it. Jazz glanced at the clock.

02:59 AM.

And she hasn't slept.

But she doesn't want to sleep. It's almost morning- in fact, it's already morning. Today is Saturday, so there's no school. Jazz intended to wait for her parents. The clock showed 3 AM now. Jazz sat down on the chair. Mind still worried about Danny. She kept silent in her mind, meanwhile the clock kept ticking.

03:02 AM now.

Jazz stared at the clock again. Then she stood up and walked to the basement door. Opened the door carefully- hoping her parents won't notice her presence. Jazz peeked, she saw light, and she stared on the lab. Her parents' figures blocked her view from her brother. So did the small stairs room thing- it also blocked her view.

"Jack, that one over there,"

Beep.

Beep.

A flash can be seen from up there. It must be her parents using one of their inventions to save Danny.

Beep.

Jazz stared.

"And now, that one,"

Beep.

Jazz felt her eyes watered. She closed the door and sobbed. She slid down and sat on the floor, with her head placed on the basement door. _Please, save my little brother..._ she kept praying. Tears slid from her eyes to her cheek. _Please, save him… let him alive…_

Her parents used their tool again, Jazz could tell. A same tool as before, because she heard a same sound from the one before this. Jazz kept praying that Danny will be all right, absolutely all right…

Beep, beep…

Beep, beep, beep…

"Jack, he is stabilizing,"

"Ah, good… Danny will be alive!"

Jazz stood up listening to her parents' voices. _Danny's all right now_.

Jazz wiped her tears and waited her parents to come up from downstairs. A few seconds after that, Maddie opened the door, and stared to Jazz. Maddie wondered why her daughter is there, but it's not really surprising since she's sure that she would be very worried about Danny.

"Jazz, you're not sleep?" Maddie asked.

"I,… was worried about Danny," Jazz stated. "How's he?..."

"He's all right now," Maddie told her. "He will wake up soon. Your dad will take him to his room,"

Then Jack Fenton walked upstairs, carrying the unconscious Danny Fenton in his hands. Jazz quickly made his way to Danny. "Danny," she called her little brother's name- who's still unconscious in their father's hands.

"Isn't it's time for you to sleep, Jazzirincess?" Jack asked her daughter. Jazz shook her head. "No, I didn't sleep… I will stay at Danny's room, can I?"

Her parents quiet. Until Maddie finally nodded, "All right, you can," Jazz smiled and looked at her little brother once again. Maddie smiled as she walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Jack continued taking Danny to his room, and Jazz followed his father from behind.

Jack put Danny down on his bed, and cover him with his blanket. Then, he took a chair for Jazz and placed it next to Danny's bed. "I'll go downstairs to eat with your mom, we haven't eat since we were trying to save Danny. You can stay here to watch him," he smiled. Jazz nodded. "Sure, dad,"

Jack closed the door, and Jazz was looking at her little brother's sleeping face. Jazz sat down and grabbed Danny's hand and clutched it in her hands.

_Wake up soon, little brother..._

Jazz kept clutching her little brother's hand in her hands. Jazz rested her head on Danny's bed and fall asleep next to him.

Waiting for the morning sun to rise…

**DP DP DP DP DP**

_FINALLY! Take that you stupid block! I hate you for blocking me for months xC_

_Just one more chapter to go! :D And because I am such a kind person *shot*, I updated chapter 15 in the same time with chapter 14 xD *shot*_

_Click the next chapter button to read the last chapter of Halfa Theory :D Enjoy!_


	15. Morning Sunshine

_Last chapter! :D_

_(For anyone who missed chapter 14, come back and read it now because I am updating two chapters in a row)_

_Whew, I can't believe I finally finished this. XD Okay, before I started to type the last chapter of Halfa Theory… I wanted to thank you to read trough all of these! Thanks for the kind reviews and thank you for still… reading this trough my grammar is not that good. XD I do have a beta for this story now :3 but she still isn't done to beta trough all the chapters._

_So, I am saying that this is my most popular story (other than Chatroom) 8D and I'm really happy to able to finish it._

_And before I end this, I want to know how many of you guys who wanted a sequel. I am not very sure if I might make one or not. It depends- if I already get the idea of the sequel or not. So I hope you guys would like it when it posted._

_Okay, without any further chit-chat, here comes the last chapter… chapter 15 for Halfa Theory! It is short, but still… enjoy!_

**DP DP DP DP DP**

Danny opened his eyes to see sunshine come trough the window to his face. He closed and opened his eyes plenty times before he finally sat up on his bed. Danny rubbed his head due to the confusion he got when he tried to sit up. First thing Danny noticed is that there is someone who sleeping next to him.

Jazz wake up upon feeling Danny's hand moved from her hands. She glanced up to see that her little brother is awake. She smiled widely, "Danny!" Jazz hugged to her little brother who remained silent on her. "You're awake,"

Jazz smiled, and then she remembered something, "Oh, I must tell mom, dad, and Dani," she ran to the door, and glancing back on her little brother to finish her sentence, "I'll be back soon," she did forget to close the door, but… who cares?

Jazz's footsteps echoed trough the house. She shouted to everyone in the house that Danny's awake. It surprised everyone and they're all went upstairs. Especially Dani, she went up very fast and stopped when she arrived at the door. Her eyes locked on the now-sitting-on-the-bed-Danny Fenton.

Dani's red eyes (because too much crying and the late sleep at night) began to watering once again. Dani didn't say anything more; she ran to her 'cousin' and hugged him tightly. Tears ran down from her eyes, she didn't say any more words. Neither did Danny, slowly he moved his hands to hug her back. But still, he didn't say a thing. And his face was rather unchanged. Two speechless cousins hugged at each other. Dani is still crying trough she's already in her cousin's arms.

As the whole family arrived, they just watched Danny and Dani on the bed. The three walked inside slowly to join in a family hug. However, Danny just stared… and all speechless.

"It's great to see you back, Danny," Jack sniffed a bit while hugging his son.

"We thought we're going to lost you," Maddie began to sniff as well.

"We need to tell Sam and Tucker," Jazz smiled.

Jazz was all speechless; her brother is back… he is finally back…

But still, there's still something off.

Everyone released their hug and tried to wipe their tears away. Danny just stared at them with a confusion look. Jack and Maddie guessed that he probably wondering what happened after he was unconscious in the GiW building, so they began to explain.

"After you lost conscious at the GiW building," Maddie began. "Your friends tried to help you,"

Jazz smiled, she continued, "Sam and Tucker break inside the building, and the rest of your school friends managed to get the folks to make an angry mob with them,"

"A… after that," Maddie continued as she tried not to sob again, "We take you back home, and tried to fix you…"

"And they did," Jazz said, hugging her little brother again. "You're saved,…"

But Danny was all still in silence, so Maddie decided to let him rest. "It's okay if you don't understand,… there's too much to absorb when you just wake up," she smiled at her son. "Just take some rest, and you'll be healthy again,"

But Danny didn't respond. He stayed silent. Everyone wondered what's wrong with him. After that, Danny lit his head up and stared to them one by one. Jazz is confused with her brother's actions- so as Maddie, Jack, and Dani.

Jazz placed a hand on Danny's shoulder as she asked him, "Danny, is there something bothering you?"

Danny stared at Jazz. He stayed silent before finally opened his mouth, "All this time when I woke up,… I'm just confused with everything,"

Jazz and Maddie smiled. Jazz placed her hand on Danny's shoulder again, "It's okay, it's probably the fatigue, after you get enough rest, everything will be back to normal,"

But Danny shook his head. "No,… it's not that,… I am confused with everything around me,… I don't even know why,"

"What do you mean, Danny?" Maddie questioned her son. She has a strange feeling about this…

Danny looked at her before responded, "_Danny_,…" he fell silent. "…_Is that my name_?"

Everyone fell silent.

"And anyway,…" Danny spoke up again, before asking another question,

"_Who are you_?"

**-End of Halfa Theory-**

_Dum Dah Dum Dah Dum Dah… Thanks for reading! :D_

_Halfa Theory is finally finished =w='' and I am still wondering about the sequel. I might do it, might not, depends the mood, and depends the idea stuck…_

_But anyway, thanks for all the support and review! ^^ And favs, and alert! Wew, I am truly happy with all of those. I hope you guys would like it when I post the sequel. Anyway, please review for the last chapter, and again thank you for reading! :D_

_Okay, for now… Pii's out._


End file.
